GTOP WORLD
by choibabyxxx
Summary: GTOP fic collection. Indonesian only. Dedicated to the best absolute perfect couple in the world. #GTOPISREAL
1. Sexy Voice

**Main cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Fluff/Romance**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, bad languange, typo(s) and many more**

.

.

.

Kilauan lighting berwarna merah yang sedari tadi menyelimuti panggung konser itu meredup tatkala mereka selesai menampilkan lagu andalan mereka —Bang Bang Bang. Lagu bertempo cepat dengan genre _Pop Dansa_ dan _Trap_ itu menjadi lagu penutup dalam konser mereka kali ini. Mereka pun membungkukkan badan dan melambaikan tangan kepada para fans yang sudah menonton. Tak lupa mereka mengucapkan terimakasih dan melemper senyum. Lima pria yang tergabung dalam sebuah grup bernama BIGBANG ini berjalan menuju _backstage_ dengan tubuh yang bermandikan peluh. _Leader_ mereka —Kwon Jiyong— bahkan sampai menggunakan dua handuk untuk menyeka keringat di tubuhnya yang langsung diledek Seungri sang maknae dengan mengatakan; ' _Apa tadi kau habis 'bermain' dengan Seunghyun hyung, hyung? Tubuhmu basah dan lengket begitu."_

Dan tentu saja sang Naga Fashionista itu langsung memukul kepala pemuda yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan —uhuk— kekasihnya itu kuat-kuat. Menimbulkan rengekan sakit Seungri yang langsung mengusap ubun-ubunnya, memastikan apakah pukulan itu menimbulkan benjol atau tidak.

"Kurasa kau memukul terlalu keras, Ji. Lihat dia mulai mengadu kesakitan pada setiap _staff_ yang lewat." Youngbae yang tengah melepas bajunya menyikut Jiyong. Ia tertawa seraya melirikkan matanya pada Seungri yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja. Kepalanya bocor juga aku tak peduli. Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak bicara sembarangan." Sahut Jiyong tak acuh. Ia mengambil segelas air di atas meja dan meminumnya.

Seungri yang mendengar perkataan Jiyong langsung memasang wajah sedih yang menyebalkan menurut leader Kwon. Ia pun berlari menuju pintu dan berteriak, "Tolong telepon ambulance. Sepertinya kepalaku bocor setelah dipukul oleh Jiyong hyung. Aish, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak akan bisa menikung Hyorin _noona_ kalau kepalaku bocor begini."

"Yak! Kenapa juga kau mau menikung kekasihku?"

Kali ini, giliran Jiyong yang tertawa kencang. Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya melihat Seungri yang kini tengah dipukuli oleh Youngbae dan dibantu dengan Daesung yang baru tiba dari toilet. Dua orang itu menyeret maknae malang mereka dan membawanya entah kemana. Teriakan Seungri bahkan masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Jiyong menyeka sudut matanya yang berair karena kebanyakan tertawa. Ia mematut diri di depan cermin guna merapikan helaian rambut hijaunya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari sudut ruangan.

Choi Seunghyun, kekasihnya.

Ah, Jiyong baru ingat bahwa kekasihnya masih ada di ruangan ini. Ia pikir ikut bersama Youngbae dan Daesung serta Seungri di luar sana. Biasanya 'kan Seunghyun selalu yang menjadi nomor satu dalam menjahili maknae.

Jiyong mengerutkan kening. Wajah Seunghyun nampak begitu sedih dan lelah. Lelaki itu hanya diam saja di kursinya dan menatap kosong ke arahnya. Jiyong pun langsung mendekati lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu dan membungkukkan diri di hadapannya. Tangannya yang mungil membelai pipi tirus Seunghyun penuh sayang. "Kau kenapa, _hyung_? Kau kelihatan sedih sejak konser tadi."

Akhir-akhir ini Seunghyun memang selalu terlihat sedih. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi soal watak Seunghyun yang melankolis. Namun entah mengapa sejak konser mereka di Jepang kemarin Seunghyun nampak lebih sedih dari biasanya. Kalau tebakan Jiyong benar, maka ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan jadwal keberangkatan wajib militernya yang sudah diumumkan. 9 Februari 2017. Hanya berjarak dua bulan dari sekarang.

Sebenarnya Jiyong pun turut sedih. Ia tak tahan melihat hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu terus-menerus seperti ini. Rasanya sesak ketika menyadari Seunghyun sampai harus kehilangan beberapa kilo berat badannya karena depresi. Membuat pipi yang selalu dikecupnya itu kian menirus.

Jiyong masih mengusap pipi itu sebelum terhenyak begitu ia menyadari ada setetes air yang mengenai ibu jarinya. Ia menatap Seunghyun lalu mendekapnya. Membelai punggung kokoh itu sesekali menepuknya. Baiklah, ia tidak akan bertanya lagi. Jiyong hanya akan membiarkan _hyung_ -nya ini tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan menunggu hingga ia sendirilah yang bercerita.

"Aku takut, Ji." Suara berat Seunghyun mengalun lirih. Lelaki itu menarik tubuh mungil di hadapannya ini dan mendekap lebih erat. "Tahun depan aku akan wajib militer. Aku akan meninggalkanmu, keluargaku, member yang lain, juga fans. Bagaimana kalau kalian akan melupakanku nanti?"

"Kau tahu, _hyung_?" Jiyong melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia duduk di pangkuan Seunghyun dan mengusap air mata di wajah tampan itu. "Keluargamu, aku, Youngbae, Daesung, dan Seungri tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Begitu pula para fans. Mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau kita hanya karena kita menjalani wajib militer. Sebelum ini mereka telah mengalami banyak hal tapi kau bisa lihat 'kan? Mereka selalu ada dengan _yellow crown_ mereka. Mereka akan selalu ada untuk kita, kau harus percaya itu."

Jawaban bijak Jiyong seketika mengusir seluruh emosi negatif yang sedari tadi mengendap di hati Seunghyun. Ia menatap haru kekasih sekaligus _leader_ -nya ini sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan di keningnya. "Terimakasih, Ji. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Ujar Seunghyun yang kemudian kembali mencium Jiyong, kali ini di bibirnya. Ia melumat belahan bawah bibir itu hingga membuat lelaki mungil di pangkuannya melenguh, meremas pelan helaian rambutnya yang berwarna pink.

"K-kau tahu, _hyung_? Aku benci melihatmu menangis seperti —ugh— tadi." Jiyong berkata susah payah. Lidah Seunghyun yang kini tengah menjilati tulang selangkanya membuatnya menggila. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Seunghyun kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga membuat sesuatu di bagian bawah mereka menegang. "Kau terlihat seperti _submissive_ yang minta dilindungi dominannya. Padahal aku yang seharusnya seperti itu. Akulah yang harusnya menangis dan mendesah di bawahmu."

Tawa renyah Seunghyun menyambut kemudian. Ia menghentikan sentuhannya demi melihat keadaan Jiyong sekarang. Tatapan sayu, wajah memerah menahan nafsu, kemeja dengan ketiga kancing yang telah tanggal, serta leher jenjang yang mengkilap akibat keringat dan terekspos tepat di depan matanya. Semua itu sungguh menggoda Seunghyun untuk melakukan lebih. Sesuatu yang dapat membuat Jiyong menjerit hebat di bawah kungkungannya.

Seunghyun menanggalkan kancing terakhir kemeja Jiyong. Ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kalau begitu, menangis dan mendesahlah untukku."

Terkutuklah suara berat Seunghyun yang amat seksi beserta segala sentuhannya.

-FIN

A/N : Any gtop shipper in here? ofc not. Sedih akutu ngeliat author ff gtop syudah pada menghilang. Maka gue disini yang bakal meneruskan perjuangan mereka *eaa. Mohon bantuannya gaes~


	2. The Gift

**Main cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki mungil itu mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana penampilannya sendiri lewat bayangan yang terpantul dari benda berpermukaan datar tersebut. Celana jeans, kaus oblong berwarna putih yang kemudian dibalut oleh sebuah mantel bulu tebal sebagai luarannya.

Baiklah, sudah cukup. Sempurna.

Si lelaki mungil —Kwon Jiyong— memutar tubuhnya ketika dirasanya ia mendengar suara ketukan. Kedua kakinya pun melangkah menuju pintu dan menekan tombol video mail, memastikan jika seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di luar sana bukanlah _sesaeng fan_ atau orang asing yang tak dikenal.

Jiyong hanya mampu terpaku tatkala pemandangan punggung lebar seorang pria terpampang jelas di matanya. Punggung seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Choi Seunghyun, kekasihnya.

"Ji," Seunghyun berbalik badan. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera seolah tahu Jiyong kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan sebuket bunga mawar yang ia bawa.

Jiyong membuka pintu tak sabar dan segera memeluk Seunghyun erat-erat. Tak peduli akan kekasihnya yang menertawainya karena mengetahui ia menangis. Jiyong bahkan tak peduli lagi apabila ada reporter atau _sesaeng_ yang mengambil foto mereka dan mengunggahnya ke sosial media.

Namun Seunghyun masih cukup waras untuk tak melakukan itu.

Pria yang lebih tua setahun itu sedikit mendorong tubuh dongsaeng-nya dan membawanya masuk sementara ia sendiri mengunci pintu. Tubuh kecil Jiyong kemudian didudukkan di atas sofa dengan ia yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Suka dengan kejutanku?"

Jemari lentik Jiyong mengusap setitik air di sudut matanya. "Kau jahat," ia memukul bahu Seunghyun sekali. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang. Aku sudah menangis semalaman ketika kau mengatakan tidak bisa mengantarku ke tempat militer. Kupikir aku takkan bisa melihatmu lagi."

Seunghyun tertawa renyah. Ia meraih tangan Jiyong dari bahunya dan menggenggamnya. "Kau juga tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Mengecup hidung yang memerah itu dengan gemas. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan bayiku menangis karena tidak bisa melihat _daddy_ -nya sebelum keberangkatannya ke militer."

Netra coklat Jiyong tertaut pada sebuket mawar merah yang disodorkan Seunghyun sebelum mengalihkannya pada sang empunya.

"Jadi, Jiyong, apakah kau sudah tidak merasa sedih lagi?" tanya Seunghyun. Matanya menatap Jiyong lekat-lekat.

Jiyong mengangguk. Ia membaui buket mawar tersebut dan tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih, _hyung_. Aku sangat bahagia menerima ini semua."

"No, _baby,_ " Seunghyun menggeleng pelan. "Ini belum semuanya." lelaki itu lalu mengambil sebotol anggur yang disembunyikannya di dalam mantel untuk ditunjukkan pada Jiyong. Sebotol anggur bertahun 1988. Sama seperti tahun kelahirannya. Dan yang lebih penting ialah apa yang tertulis di sana. Untaian kata-kata indah yang ditulis Seunghyun untuknya.

 _Adikku tercinta, Jiyong._

 _Kau harus selalu menjaga kesehatanmu dan kembali dengan selamat._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Dari Seunghyunie hyung._

Seolah belum cukup, Seunghyun kemudian menatap Jiyong dalam. Tatapannya tajamnya menyampaikan seluruh perasaan pemuda Choi itu tanpa terkecuali. Dan Jiyong bisa merasakan adanya rasa cinta yang begitu besar di sana.

"Kau tahu, Ji, aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan tahun lalu. Kau sudah terlalu sering menangis karenaku." Seunghyun meraih tangan Jiyong. "Jadi, bisakah kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi?"

Ketika Jiyong mengangguk kecil, saat itulah Seunghyun mendekapnya erat. Ia kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahi lebar itu. Cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar membuat Jiyong memejamkan matanya.

"Dan ini hadiahmu yang terakhir."

 _"Ugh! Hyunie hyung..."_

Sang _leader_ Kwon hanya mampu mencengkram dada Seunghyun erat kala bibir lelaki itu mulai menyentuh bibirnya. Memberikan ciuman ringan yang setelahnya berubah menjadi lumatan basah. Melibatkan lidah yang kini mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Jiyong tak membalas, tak pula menolak. Ia hanya menikmati setiap perlakuan Seunghyun atas tubuhnya. Menikmati detik-detik ketika mereka mencapai kepuasaan bersama dengan tubuh Seunghyun yang jatuh di atasnya. Memeluknya erat tanpa melepaskan penyatuan di bawah sana.

Biar bagaimanapun, semua ini hadiah yang Seunghyun berikan untuknya bukan?

.

.

.

-FIN

.

.

.

A/N : Greget ga si liat moment mesra gtop di mobil kemaren? sumpah gue pas ngeliat foto2 mereka jadi gemes sendiri njirr. and then, this is a gift for you too guys~


	3. Yongsan Craft Museum

**Main cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Fluff/Romance**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ni menjadi hari yang cukup sibuk bagi Seunghyun. Pasalnya hari ini merupakan _grand opening_ Yongsan Craft Museum, tempatnya mengabdi sebagai warga negara yang baik untuk dua tahun ke depan.

Sejak pagi orang-orang mulai berdatangan hingga gedung yang berisi berbagai koleksi seni keramik ini nampak sesak pengunjung. Meski begitu, Seunghyun sama sekali tak melunturkan senyumnya walau dirasanya badannya mulai terasa remuk. Bagaimana tidak, ia terjaga semalaman hanya untuk mempersiapkan ini semua. Bersyukurlah sejauh ini semua berjalan dengan lancar jadi semua hasil kerja kerasnya dan rekan-rekannya tak terbuang sia-sia.

Lelaki bermarga Choi itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ senada. Apron warna krem melilit dari pinggangnya. Tak lupa sebuah tanda pengenal tergantung rapi di lehernya. Ia nampak begitu sopan melayani pengunjung yang mulai mengelilinginya, menanyakan jenis-jenis koleksi seni di museum atau yang hanya sekadar basa-basi saja.

Dari kejauhan Jiyong memperhatikan semuanya. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum kecil ketika ekspresi Seunghyun mulai berubah-ubah antara lelah dan serius. Lelah saat ia harus mengulang jawaban yang sama atas pertanyaan pengunjung dan serius saat ia menjelaskan detail objek seni yang ditanyakan. Namun Jiyong juga akan merengut tak suka kala sekerumunan gadis-gadis centil mulai mendekati Seunghyun dan memukul manja lengan kekarnya. Menyebalkan. Rasanya Jiyong ingin menjambaki rambut mereka satu persatu dan meneriaki mereka agar tak sembarangan menyentuh properti orang.

Cukup lama Jiyong mengamati sampai ia tak sadar direksi Seunghyun tak lagi ditangkap oleh pandangnya. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap dapat menemukan sosok Seunghyun kembali. Ia bahkan mulai berjalan tak tentu arah hanya untuk mencari pemuda Choi tersebut.

"Mencariku?"

Suara berat yang mengalun lembut di telinga Jiyong membuatnya membuatnya menoleh. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sang kekasih tengah bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Mata elang itu menatap lembut ke arahnya dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

 _"Hyung..."_

Seunghyun menarik lengan Jiyong mendekat. Pemuda mungil itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk, tangan kanannya meremas kantung berisi bekal makanan yang dibawanya sedari tadi. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau datang?" Jemari besar Seunghyun mengusap lembut surai rambut Jiyong, menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membebanimu, hyung. Aku tahu kau sudah cukup sibuk menyiapkan persiapan pembukaan museum."

"Sekadar menelpon tidak akan membuatku terbebani, Ji."

Jiyong mencicit, "M-maaf."

Seunghyun menghela napas. Ia mengecup bibir Jiyong sekilas. "Kau membawakanku makanan?" tanyanya penuh rasa tertarik pada kantung bekal yang Jiyong bawa. Ia lalu menuntun sang leader untuk duduk di bangku panjang. Mereka berdua kemudian menata makanan di atas meja dan melahap telur gulung secara bergantian.

Mulanya mereka makan dengan khidmat hingga tanpa diduga Seunghyun menangkup bibir Jiyong lagi. Kali ini lebih lama. Jiyong yang tidak siap pun menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Ia sedikit memberontak begitu Seunghyun mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Namun Seunghyun tidak peduli. Lelaki itu justru semakin liar mencium hingga membuatnya meremas helaian hitam itu agak kuat.

"Aku tidak ingin memakan telur gulung itu lagi, Ji." Seunghyun berkata setelah menyudahi serangannya. Ia mengelus pipi Jiyong yang sudah memerah seperti tomat kemudian berbisik, "Aku ingin memakanmu saja, bolehkan?"

Jiyong memukul bahu Seunghyun kuat-kuat.

"Yak! Kau sudah gila, Choi Seunghyun? Ini tempat umum!"

"Jadi kalau di tempat sepi boleh?"

"Dasar sinting!"

Kepala Jiyong mendadak pusing. Astaga. Salah apa dia di masa lalu sampai mempunyai kekasih mesum macam Seunghyun ini.

Sementara itu, Seunghyun yang dari tadi mengamati wajah frustasi Jiyong hanya mampu tertawa kecil. Senang rasanya menggoda Jiyong. Ia jadi teringat masa-masa di mana ia bisa menggoda Jiyong setiap hari. Namun mengingat ia sekarang tengah menjalani kewajibannya sebagai pria Korea Selatan, kebersamaan seperti ini merupakan momen langka. Apalagi kalau Jiyong juga memulai wajib militernya. Jangankan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, bertatap muka saja ia tak yakin bisa.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Wajah Jiyong memerah. Seunghyun makin tertawa melihatnya. Ia mencubit gemas pipi gembil itu dan menurunkan tubuh mungil sang empunya dari pangkuannya.

 _"Seunghyun-ssi, waktu istirahat sudah habis."_

"Ah, baiklah."

Seunghyun segera membereskan kotak makan Jiyong dan membungkus rapi seperti semula. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jiyong yang masih mematung di bangkunya. Baru beberapa langkah, ia harus berhenti kala sepasang tangan mungil melingkar di pinggangnya.

Jiyong memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku akan menunggu di rumah."

Seunghyun berbalik dan membalas pelukan Jiyong. Ia mengecup kening itu penuh kasih. "Pastikan untuk tidak menarik kata-katamu kembali, Ji. Karena aku benar-benar akan memakanmu nanti malam." Bisik Seunghyun sensual. "Persiapkan dirimu, Choi Jiyong." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Seunghyun pun berlalu.

Jiyong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

A-apa katanya tadi? Persiapkan diri?

Sialan.

Rasanya Jiyong ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Habislah ia malam ini. Sudah dipastikan ia takkan bisa berjalan dengan benar esok hari.

 _Poor Jiyongie._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-FIN

.

.

.

A/N : Buat yang ga tau, Yongsan Craft Museum itu tempat wamilnya TOP. Kalo liat dari foto2nya sih itu kek museum seni keramik/tanah liat gitu deh. Terus pengunjung bisa belajar gimana cara buat keramik langsung dari ahlinya. Nah, beberapa hari yang lalu ada VIP yang share video TOP lagi ngajarin anak2 buat keramik. Sumpah videonya bikin ngejerit njirr. TOP seksoy bet dah ah, pen ngegrepe. Sayang dah punya bini, kalo belom gue kawinin dah *digaplokJiyong.

Oke, sekian bacotannya. Mind to review?


	4. Kwon Jiyong 1997

**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Fluff/Romance**

 **Warning : Bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh dimana Jiyong telah menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai pria dewasa. Ia ditempatkan di perbatasan antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara sebagai tentara aktif. Sebenarnya ia belum resmi masuk ke dalam divisi infanteri _White Skull_ di militer, melainkan masih harus menjalani beberapa pelatihan dasar terlebih dahulu sampai empat minggu ke depan. Dan saat-saat pelatihan inilah yang dimanfaatkan Jiyong dengan sebaik mungkin.

Pada masa-masa pelatihan seperti ini, mereka masih dibolehkan pulang pada malam hari atau seusai sesi latihan. Banyak yang memilih untuk pulang tapi lebih banyak yang memilih untuk tinggal di asrama. Awalnya Jiyong pun ingin tetap tinggal dalam rangka mengakrabkan diri dengan anggota setimnya, namun rasa rindunya akan Seunghyun jauh lebih besar. Maka meski setiap hari ia bolak-balik Gangwon-Seoul, ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Yah, walau perutnya harus selalu mual di pagi hari.

Mual karena mabuk darat loh ya.

Awas saja kalau mikir yang tidak-tidak.

Hari ini seperti biasa Jiyong akan langsung bergegas begitu bel tanda latihan selesai berdentang nyaring. Ia pun mengganti pakaian olahraganya dan menggantinya dengan baju salinan yang disiapkannya di ruang ganti. Selepas itu langsung melangkahkan kaki ke area parkir dimana mobil van putih milik Seunghyun selalu terparkir di sana untuk menjemputnya.

Namun kali ini, pemilik mobil tersebut tak menyambutnya seperti biasa. Hanya mobilnya saja yang terparkir rapi di sana.

Jiyong mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Dimana Seunghyun? Dia sudah besar, tidak mungkin akan tersesat bukan?

Lelaki mungil itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekeliling. Mencari sosok Seunghyun di antara kerumunan orang berseragam militer khas tentara.

"Kuharap dia tidak memakai seragam militernya kali ini. Akan semakin susah menemukan alien bingu itu kalau dia juga memakainya." Gumam Jiyong masih terus mencari kekasihnya tersebut, kali ini ia ikut membaur dengan kerumunan tersebut. Langkah pendeknya kemudian terhenti paksa tatkala melihat dua sosok yang tengah berpelukan di bangku taman tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

Jiyong meremas tangan kanannya yang terkepal. Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai pipi mulusnya.

"Seunghyun _hyung_?"

.

Seunghyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada stir mobil. Ekor matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam. Tapi kenapa Jiyong tak kunjung keluar? Seharusnya pria mungil itu sudah keluar sejak setengah jam lalu.

Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikiran positif. Ia lalu membaca berita online lewat ponselnya. Setidaknya dengan ini ia dapat mengusir rasa bosan serta mengalihkan pikiran negatif akan Jiyong untuk sementara waktu.

 _HEADLINE NEWS_

 _Seorang anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun diculik dan diperkosa oleh seorang kakek tua berumur enam puluh tahun. Pelaku diduga merupakan tetangga-_

Sialan.

Ponsel pintar tersebut langsung terhempas ke kursi penumpang. Seunghyun menetralkan napasnya yang entah kenapa kini tersenggal-senggal. Membuka seatbelt yang sedari tadi membelenggu, ia bergegas turun dari mobil dan berlari mencari Jiyong. Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya itu bernasib sama dengan anak lelaki dalam berita tersebut? Bagaimana kalau Jiyong diculik dan diperkosa oleh kakek-kakek? _Fuck,_ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Seunghyun bergidik ngeri.

Pandangan Seunghyun meliar. Ia mencari Jiyong ke segala penjuru. Sampai akhirnya pandangnya terpatri pada sosok imut yang tengah membaca buku di bangku taman di seberang jalan. Seunghyun mengusap peluh di keningnya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil, mengejek kebodohannya sendiri beberapa saat lalu. Ia mendekati punggung sosok tersebut dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Astaga, Jiyong. Kau membuatku takut." Ia lalu mengecup puncak kepala lelaki tersebut beberapa kali. Mencoba mencium aroma sampo khas Jiyong yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang.

Tunggu, Jiyong mengganti samponya ya? Wanginya kok beda dengan biasanya?

"Seunghyun _hyung_?"

Suara Jiyong yang bergetar menahan tangis itu menyadarkan Seunghyun dari lamunan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya pemuda Choi tersebut begitu melihat kekasihnya tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sontak ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Kalau bukan Jiyong, lalu siapa gerangan yang dari tadi dipeluknya ini?

"Yak! Dasar brengsek! Aku baru wamil seminggu dan kau sudah selingkuh dengan pria lain?" Pekik Jiyong emosi. Ia lalu menarik sosok yang dipeluk Seunghyun hingga wajah sosok tersebut dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Seunghyun.

Seunghyun menganga lebar. Otaknya mendadak _blank_ hingga tak bisa mecerna keadaan. Siapa aku? Kenapa aku hidup? Dimana aku bisa menenggelamkan diri sekarang?

"Jiyong..."

"Aku tahu kau bodoh tapi aku tak menyangka kau juga gila, Choi Seunghyun. Teganya kau menyelingkuhiku. Aku salah apa padamu? Apa aku pernah menolak saat kau memintaku memasak? Apa aku pernah menolak saat kau mengajakku bercinta? Bahkan aku tidak mengeluh kesakitan ketika semalam kita melakukan seks lima ronde hingga membuatku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar sekarang." Jiyong melempar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Ia memukul dada bidang Seunghyun dengan kuat. Ia marah, kesal, dan kecewa tentu saja. Apalagi saat orang yang dipukulnya itu hanya diam saja. Seolah-olah diamnya itu membenarkan semua ucapannya barusan.

Jiyong yang tak mendapatkan jawaban makin membabi buta memukul dada Seunghyun.

"Jawab aku! Kau tidak tuli atau bisu, Seunghyun."

Lelaki yang dikira Jiyong oleh Seunghyun itu langsung berdeham. Ia mulai merasa hawa tak enak. Hubungan mereka nyaris di ujung tanduk. Jiyong yang salah paham sedangkan Seunghyun yang nampaknya terlalu shock juga tak bisa diharapkan. Oleh karena itu ia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Karena biar bagaimanapun, ia turut andil di sini.

"Anu, _hyungdeul_ ,"

Baik Seunghyun maupun Jiyong memusatkan perhatian mereka pada lelaki manis tersebut. Dilihatnya lelaki tersebut mengangkat seragam militernya tepat di bagian dada.

"Namaku juga Kwon Jiyong. Aku satu tim denganmu, hyung."

Jiyong menyedot ingusnya. Sementara air muka Seunghyun semakin tak tertolong. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mulai terasa mual. Ia berharap Jiyong sudi menolongnya jika ia pingsan nanti.

"Begini, aku rasa Jiyong _hyung_ sudah salah paham. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Seunghyun _hyung_ seperti yang kau tuduhkan. Aku saja baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengannya." Jelas lelaki tersebut. Ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bodoh yang ditampilkan sepasang kekasih di hadapannya. "Kurasa Seunghyun _hyung_ salah mengira aku sebagai dirimu, Jiyong _hyung_. Tubuh dan tinggi kita sama, dan aku yakin Seunghyun _hyung_ telah melihat nama dadaku. Itulah sebabnya kenapa ia memelukku."

Wajah pria bertahun kelahiran naga itu langsung memerah. Sebelum Jiyong mendengar lebih banyak hal memalukan lainnya, ia segera berlari menuju tempat di mana mobil Seunghyun terparkir. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari ini.

"Yak! Jiyongie, tunggu aku!" Seunghyun yang sudah terbebas dari mode lemotnya langsung berlari menyusul Jiyong. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki mungil itu berlama-lama larut dalam amarahnya. Maka setelah membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada lelaki yang bernama sama dengan kekasihnya itu ia langsung menuju parkiran. Berdiri di hadapan sang pemuda mungil tersebut seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo pulang."

Jiyong menerima uluran tangan Seunghyun untuk kemudian dipeluknya.

"Maaf, _hyung_."

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," Seunghyun mengecup pucuk kepala Jiyong. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Ibu jari Seunghyun mengusap sisa-sia air mata di pipi sang kekasih. "Ayo pulang. Kau harus mandi dan beristirahat. Kau lelah bukan?" Suara bariton itu bertanya lembut.

Sang leader Kwon mengangguk. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Seunghyun di pipinya dan tersenyum manis. Memamerkan gummy smile-nya pada pria itu.

"Hm. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

 _Omake_ :

 _Jiyong berdiri di depan meja resepsionis. Jemari lentiknya sibuk membolak-balik halaman demi halaman yang berisi tabel nama-nama yang terdaftar sebagai tentara aktif di divisi infanteri ke-3 White Skull._

 _Dan ketika ia mencari nama yang dimaksud, lututnya seketika melemas bagaikan jeli. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dan membenturkannya berulang kali._

 _"Dengan muka apa aku menemuinya setelah ini?"_

 _Kwon Jiyong : 1988-08-18_

 _Kwon Jiyong : 1997-06-04_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-FIN

.

.

.

A/N : Buat yang ga tau, jadi kemaren tuh ada berita kalo di divisi white skull ada yang namanya Kwon Jiyong juga. Katanya banyak VIP yang salah kirim surat gegara nama mereka yang sama. Surat yang harusnya buat mamih Ji malah ke Jiyong 1997 begitu sebaliknya. Nah, dari berita itulah fanfic gaje ini berilham kwkwk.

Oke, mind to review guys?


	5. Hamil?

**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Fluff/Humor/Romance**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Seunghyun berjalan sempoyongan menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan di apartemennya. Pemuda Choi itu meraba-raba dinding dan membuka pintu tak sabar begitu sampai di depan kamarnya. Gelap dan sunyi ialah perwakilan kata yang sesuai untuk keadaan kamar berukuran cukup luas itu sekarang. Menghela napas pelan, Seunghyun memicingkan matanya ketika ia menyalakan saklar lampu. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah lusuh ini dengan yang lebih layak dan juga mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, _main rapper_ BIGBANG ini sudah keluar dalam keadaan bersih dan segar. Segera ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan menyalakan ponselnya. Ia membuka akun sosial media tanpa meninggalkan jejak, hanya melihat-lihat isi postingan teman-temannya atau para junior di agensinya.

Helaan napas itu terdengar untuk kedua kalinya.

Seunghyun bosan. Rasanya ia ingin menelpon Jiyong dan menyuruhnya untuk kesini, memeluknya erat sembari mereka tidur bersama. Namun tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Kekasih mungilnya itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya menjalani pelatihan dasar militernya. Jangankan untuk pulang, menelpon saja harus ke meja resepsionis dimana ia harus mengantri lama untuk menggunakan telepon umum tersebut.

Tak punya pilihan lain, pria tampan itu pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Menarik selimut dan memaksa matanya untuk terpejam. Berharap malam cepat berlalu dan esok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Namun ponselnya yang berdering nyaring mengacaukan semuanya.

Pria tampan itu mengerang kesal. Sial! Siapa bedebah yang menelponnya malam-malam begini? Tidak tahu apa tubuhnya butuh istirahat guna meredam rasa letih dan pegal setelah seharian harus mengurusi tetek bengek urusan di museum?

Tanpa melihat nama pengirimnya, Seunghyun asal menerima panggilan tersebut. Ia sudah bersiap mengeluarkan sumpah serapah jika suara Seungri tak menginterupsi di seberang sana.

 _"Yak! Seunghyun hyung! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jiyong hyung?"_

Sang pemilik nama lengkap Choi Seunghyun ini mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Apa-apaan si Pandaini? Tiba-tiba menelpon lalu marah-marah tidak jelas kepadanya.

"Kau mabuk, _maknae?_ Kau mulai bicara omong kosong."

 _"Aish, kau ini benar-benar. Biar kutebak, kau pasti belum melihat kiriman Daesung hyung di grup chat bukan?"_

"Memangnya ada apa?" Seunghyun yang tak mengerti sekaligus penasaran segera memutuskan panggilan lalu membuka grup _chat_ mereka. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia tatkala melihat apa yang dikirimkan Daesung di sana.

 _ **SmilingDaesung : Jiyong hyung hamil?**_

 _ **SuaminyaHyorin : Jiyong itu laki-laki, Dae, tidak mungkin bisa hamil.**_

 _ **SmilingDaesung : Hyung tidak lihat perut Jiyong hyung terlihat buncit di foto itu? Sudah pasti dia hamil. Dan**_ — _ **uhuk**_ — _ **dadanya juga terlihat membesar.**_

 _ **CEORichardLee : YAK! SEUNGHYUN HYUNG! JIYONG HYUNG ITU SEDANG WAMIL. KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGHAMILINYA? BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA MELAHIRKAN DI PERBATASAN? KAU MAU ANAK KALIAN JADI ANAKNYA KIM JONG UN?**_

 _ **SmilingDaesung : Tolong klarifikasi ini semua, Seunghyun hyung.**_

 _ **CEORichardLee : Benar. Jadilah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, hyung!**_

 _ **SuaminyaHyorin : Aku tak percaya aku sudah dikelilingi orang-orang bodoh ini selama sepuluh tahun.**_

 _ **SuaminyaHyorin left the group.**_

 _ **SeunghyunChoi : Kalian gila! Jiyong itu laki-laki dan laki-laki selamanya tidak akan bisa hamil. Sialan, kalian membuatku tambah pusing.**_

 _ **SeunghyunChoi left the group.**_

Seunghyun membanting ponselnya ke sisi lain ranjangnya dan menarik selimutnya kasar. Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya namun tidak bisa. Pikirannya tak tenang. Percakapan gila Daesung dan Seungri masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Belum lagi soal dada dan perut Jiyong yang —kata Daesung— terlihat membesar di foto tersebut. _Well_ , sebenarnya Seunghyun juga mengakui soal itu. Ia sendiri juga merasa kalau perut Jiyong agak membuncit. Dan dadanya —uhuk— juga nampak membesar.

Sepertinya kerja keras tangannya selama ini membuahkan hasil.

Tapi, benarkah Jiyong hamil?

Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia melempar bantalnya ke lantai dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Pemuda Choi itu menggeram kesal. Ia lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Memaksa dirinya untuk tidur. Ia harus melalui malam laknat yang panjang ini dan bertemu dengan Jiyong besok. Setidaknya ia harus mengklarifikasi sendiri dugaan Daesung pada kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

"Fuck! Aku terlihat seperti orang gila sungguhan sekarang."

 _Thank to you_ , Kang Daesung.

Dan, oh, jangan lupakan _maknae_ sialan itu juga.

.

 _In another place_

Jiyong menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang nyaris membeku. Akhir-akhir ini suhu di Gangwon anjlok menjadi minus lima derajat atau di sekitar itu. _God,_ rasanya Jiyong ingin mati saja. Ia sudah memakai tiga lapis pakaian tapi kenapa tubuhnya tetap saja kedinginan?

"Kau memakai baju berlapis-lapis lagi hari ini, Jiyong-ssi?"

Pemuda mungil itu menoleh kala seorang dari timnya menyapanya. "Ah, ya. Apa terlalu kelihatan?" Ia menatap lelaki tersebut kemudian memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri.

"Kau jadi terlihat sedikit gemuk."

Kedua mata Jiyong melotot tak suka. Gemuk?

"M-maksudku berisi. Ya, kau terlihat sedikit berisi." Koreksinya buru-buru. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sisi lain dan tersenyum lega begitu melihat sosok yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. "Lihat, Kapten sudah memanggil kita, kita harus bergegas."

Jiyong mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan gontai menuju kerumunan timnya yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk difoto tersebut.

.

.

.

-FIN

.

.

.

A/N : Astaga makin gaje ae ini ff kwkwk. Btw, kalo kalian gagal paham ama chapter ini, fix kalian kudu baca artikel terbaru soal mamih.


	6. Mood

**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, bad language, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau kubilang Jiyong itu seseorang yang _moody_ apa kau akan percaya?

Membuat _mood_ pria kecil itu naik turun bak _roaler coaster_ sangatlah mudah. Kau hanya perlu bertingkah konyol di depannya maka ia akan tertawa. Kau bertingkah menyebalkan maka ia akan menjadi kesal. Kau hanya perlu sedikit memarahinya maka ia akan balik memarahimu juga. Mudah bukan?

Dan inilah yang selalu dirasakan oleh para member BIGBANG setiap harinya.

"Hahaha! Berhenti, Daesung! Kubilang berhenti! Kyaa~" Jiyong mengelilingi meja makan dengan Daesung yang berlari mengejar di belakang. Di tangan pemuda bermata sipit itu terdapat sebuah kemoceng yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menggelitiki pinggang sang leader. Alasannya sederhana, ia hanya ingin sedikit mengerjai _hyung_ -nya itu karena telah menggangu tidur indahnya. Bisa-bisanya Jiyong membangunkannya dengan cara melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke atas tubuhnya. Baiklah, Jiyong memang tidak berat. Tapi tetap saja Daesung tak suka itu.

Bagaimana kalau Seunghyun pulang dan melihat mereka? Bisa habis diamuk ia. Tapi Daesung yakin Jiyong yang lebih habis. Seunghyun pasti akan segera menyeret tubuh mungilnya ke kamar untuk 'mendisiplinkannya'. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja suara desahan Jiyong itu berisik. Tak jarang ia akan berteriak dan menjerit heboh hingga membuat Youngbae yang tengah membaca alkitab hanya bisa membatin kesal. Untunglah kamar mereka sudah dibuat kedap suara sekarang. Jadi ia dan member lain takkan mendengar suara-suara laknat itu lagi.

Terselamatkanlah Youngbae dengan segala kepolosannya.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Sekali-kali kau harus dihukum agar tidak sembarang membangunkan orang seperti tadi."

Jiyong berhenti berlari. Pria bermarga Kwon itu membungkukkan badannya dan memberi isyarat pada Daesung untuk tidak mengejarnya lagi. Ia menyerah, sungguh. Tubuhnya mulai lelah berlari.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"

"Kenapa?" Daesung mengernyit tak percaya. "Demi tuhan! Kau menjatuhkan tubuh di atasku saat aku tertidur!"

"Kau marah? Ayolah, bahkan aku sering melakukan itu ." Jiyong mengibaskan tangan. Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat Daesung memutar bola matanya bosan.

Derit pintu kamar Seungri yang terbuka lebar menarik perhatian Jiyong dan Daesung kemudian. Dilihatnya sang _maknae_ sudah berdiri rapi dengan celana _jeans_ dan mantel bulu di tubuhnya. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah mereka sambil memutar tubuhnya, seolah ingin pamer pada kedua hyung-nya itu.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, _hyungdeul_? Sudah keren bukan?"

Daesung tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. Seungri yang melihatnya langsung melebarkan senyumnya. Baru saja ia berlekas pergi jikalau Jiyong tak menarik tangannya kasar. "Ini mantelku bukan?" Lelaki itu bertanya tajam. Tangannya mencengkram mantel yang dikenakan Seungri.

 _"A-ani,"_

Jiyong memang tak lagi mencengkram mantel Seungri namun sebagai gantinya ia mencengkram kuat lengan lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak membuka lemari bajuku. Tapi kau kini bahkan telah lancang memakai pakaianku."

"Jiyong _hyung_ ," Daesung menyela, ia tak tega melihat mata Seungri yang mulai berkaca-kaca, merasa tertekan di bawah amukan Kwon _leader_.

"Diam di sana, Daesung. Atau aku akan memarahimu juga."

Keputusan final. Daesung tidak bisa lagi melawan. Ia hanya bisa mundur teratur dan berlari ke arah dapur dimana terdapat Youngbae yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan. Ia harap Youngbae bisa menenangkan Jiyong sebelum terjadi perkelahian sengit di dorm mereka.

"Maaf, _hyung_. A-aku hanya bermaksud meminjam—"

"Dengan tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu?"

"M-maaf," Seungri mulai menangis. Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan mantel yang dikenakannya untuk diberikan pada Jiyong. Tapi tentu saja Jiyong takkan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Ia justru membuang mantel tersebut ke sembarang arah, membuat Seungri terbelalak melihatnya.

"Kau tahu, _maknae_ , aku mungkin tidak akan semarah ini kalau kau meminjam celana dalamku, celanaku, atau bajuku yang lain. Tapi tidak dengan mantel itu. Demi tuhan, itu mantel pemberian Seunghyun!" Jiyong membentak Seungri. Ia sedikit terhenyak begitu melihat Seungri mulai tergugu, mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Jujur saja ia merasa kasihan, namun tingkah Seungri kali ini benar-benar melewati batas toleransi Jiyong. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun mengenakan hadiah pemberian Seunghyun. Tidak Seungri, tidak Daesung, bahkan Youngbae sekalipun. Mantel itu miliknya dan selamanya hanya ia yang boleh memakainya.

"Kau berlebihan, Kwon Jiyong."

Jiyong menghela napasnya ketika suara tegas Youngbae menginterupsi. Ia berbalik dan memasang ekspresi malas pada Youngbae serta Daesung yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Tidak seharusnya kau menghukum _maknae_ seperti itu hanya karena memakai pakaianmu tanpa izin. Lihat, dia mulai menangis." Lelaki pendek itu kemudian membawa Seungri menjauh dari jangkaun Jiyong. Ia lalu menyuruh Daesung membawanya ke kamar dan berpesan untuk menenangkannya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Membiarkannya saja setelah ia berbuat lancang? Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Youngbae, itu sebabnya kenapa dia berani bertingkah."

Youngbae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, mengambil posisi di samping Jiyong. Dipungutnya mantel berwarna hijau yang sedari tadi teronggok di lantai lalu melipatnya rapi. "Seunghyun _hyung_?" Tanyanya lembut. Ia meraih tangan Jiyong dan menaruh mantel tersebut di tangannya.

"Huh?" Jiyong mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Youngbae barusan.

"Mantel ini dari Seunghyun _hyung_ bukan?"

Jiyong tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengambil mantel tersebut dan melangkah pergi. Mood-nya yang sudah buruk akibat pertengkarannya dengan Seungri kini makin buruk karena Youngbae menyebut nama Seunghyun, kekasihnya yang sudah tiga bulan ini tak pulang ke dorm karena jadwalnya yang begitu padat.

Lelaki itu tengah berada di Jepang. Melakukan syuting drama mini _series 'The Secret Message_ ' bersama aktris Ueno Juri dan Yoo In Na, salah satu senior mereka di YG Entertaiment. Awalnya Jiyong tak mengalami masalah pada bulan-bulan pertama. Seunghyun masih memberinya kabar walau tak sesering biasanya. Bahkan masih sempat meng- _update_ sosial medianya sehingga Jiyong masih bisa memantau kegiatannya dari sini. Namun sudah sebulan ini Seunghyun tak mengabarinya sedikitpun. Bahkan pria itu juga tak meng- _upload_ apapun di sosial medianya. Oh, tentu saja Jiyong tahu Seunghyun itu orang sibuk, tapi tidak bisa ia meluangkan waktu sedikit pun untuk menelpon? Jiyong hanya butuh satu menit mendengar suara berat itu dan itu sudah cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindunya.

Namun sepertinya Seunghyun tidak merindukannya seperti ia merindukan pria itu.

Jiyong tertawa miris. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya hingga membuat suara debaman kencang. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan mengambil selimut. Mengubur tubuh mungilnya dan memeluk mantel pemberian Seunghyun di lengan. Membayangkan saat ini ia tengah dipeluk oleh tubuh hangat Seunghyun. Keningnya yang dikecup lembut berulang kali oleh bibir tipisnya.

 _Euforia_ bersama Seunghyun membuat Jiyong mengantuk. Ia pun menghapus air mata yang membekas di pipinya dan memejamkan matanya yang sembab. Memaksa diri untuk terbuai alam mimpi di saat perutnya mulai terasa sakit karena belum sarapan.

 _Hyung, aku merindukanmu._

.

Seunghyun membuka pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat itu perlahan. Dikunci. Seunghyun menghela napas berat. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya, kunci cadangan yang selalu ia bawa ke manapun. Tak menyangka kalau ia harus menggunakannya di saat seperti ini.

Derit pintu yang terdorong ke dalam tak cukup untuk membangunkan sosok mungil yang bergelung di sana. Sebaliknya, sosok itu justru tampak semakin terlelap sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada mantel bulu tersebut.

Mendadak, napas Seunghyun memberat.

Serindu itukah Jiyong padanya?

Melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya, Seunghyun mendekat. Duduk di tepi ranjang dengan hati-hati. Seulas senyum pahit diulasnya ketika melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulus sang leader. Jemari panjangnya pun tak kuasa untuk tidak mengusap pipi tersebut dan mengecup lembut kedua matanya, keningnya, lalu bibir merah yang merekah indah itu.

 _"I'm home, Baby."_ Suara serak Seunghyun mengalun lembut. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil ketika tidak mendapat balasan dari kekasihnya. Ia hendak beranjak dari sana untuk sekadar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya sebelum sepasang tangan mungil mencengkram ujung bajunya.

Jiyong menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" Seunghyun bertanya yang disambut anggukkan kepala oleh Jiyong. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Jiyong, berbaring seraya memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Jiyong bertanya. Suaranya sedikit serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Maaf," Seunghyun bergumam. Tubuh mungil Jiyong dibawa semakin mendekat. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, maukah kau mendengarku?" Ia menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Jiyong kala lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tak menghubungimu sebulan ini. Aku syuting drama, kau juga tahu itu. Tapi kau pasti tidak tahu bukan kalau proses syuting dipercepat 30% dari jadwal seharusnya? Drama yang dijadwalkan tayang sebelum dramaku mendadak tak jadi tayang karena masalah produksi. Pihak stasiun tv yang tidak ingin kecolongan rating pun memaksa kru dramaku untuk mempercepat proses syuting. Itu sebabnya aku tidak menghubungimu sebulan ini. Jangankan untuk memegang ponsel, untuk mandi saja tak sempat. Seharian itu aku hanya syuting, syuting, dan syuting. Bahkan Yoo In Na _noona_ sampai pingsan karena kelelahan."

Jiyong menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Seunghyun. Ia tak sanggup untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya. Rasanya amat malu karena sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang pria itu.

"Maaf, _hyung_."

Seunghyun mengusap helaian rambut _orange_ Jiyong. "Tidak, Ji. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku lagi-lagi tidak mengabarimu ketika sampai di bandara."

Jiyong menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat bagi Seunghyun untuk tak lagi meminta maaf. Tak lama kemudian, telapak tangan Jiyong sudah bertengger di pipi Seunghyun, membelai pipi dan rahang tegasnya. "Kau tidak makan dengan baik di sana, _hyung_? Pipimu semakin menirus."

Inilah yang paling Seunghyun benci dari Jiyong. Lelaki itu selalu saja mengkhawatir orang lain lebih dari ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Jiyongie. Aku dengar dari Youngbae kau mengurung diri di kamar seharian setelah bertengkar dengan Seungri."

Sang _leader_ Kwon mendengus, "Cih! Dasar pengadu!"

Seunghyun tertawa kecil. Ia mengecup hidung Jiyong yang memerah. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu marah, hm? Aku yakin kau tidak akan memarahi Seungri tanpa alasan."

"Dia memakai mantelku!"

"Bukankah Seungri memang suka memakai pakaianmu tanpa izin?"

"Tapi dia memakai mantelku, _hyung_! Mantel yang kau berikan saat _world tour Alive_ kita di New York.. Aku tak peduli kalau ia meminjam pakaianku yang lain, tapi tidak dengan mantel itu. Itu benda kesayanganku."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. _Maknae_ memang agak keterlaluan kali ini." Seunghyun mengalah. Toh ia tidak akan bisa menang dari Jiyong. Ia lalu beranjak dari posisinya tak lupa menarik tubuh Jiyong. Mengakibatkan kekasih mungilnya mengerang tak suka. "Kau harus bangun dan makan. Kau sudah melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang, aku tidak ingin kau melewatkan makan malam juga."

Jiyong mulai merengek, "Tapi aku tidak lapar, _hyung_."

"Tidak ada 'tapi', Ji. Kau harus makan atau aku yang akan memakanmu."

Pria yang lahir di tahun naga itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dirinya pasrah saat diseret Seunghyun keluar kamar dan didudukkan di kursi makan. Dimana sudah terdapat Seungri, Daesung, dan Youngbae yang menunggu mereka di sana.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, Ji. Karena setelah ini aku yang akan memakanmu. Kau tahu, sudah tiga bulan _little_ Choi tidak mendapatkan jatahnya. Ia pasti sudah tak sabar membuatmu berteriak hebat karenanya." Seunghyun berbisik sensual seraya meremas bagian tengah celana Jiyong.

 _"Ugh!"_ Jiyong mendesah lirih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya guna mencegah desahan lain lolos dari bibirnya. Ekor matanya melirik tangan nakal Seunghyun yang masih bermain-main di bawah sana. Dapat dilihatnya Seunghyun tersenyum licik di sebelahnya.

Jiyong bergerak gelisah, terutama saat tangan Seunghyun mulai masuk ke dalam celana pendeknya dan mengusap miliknya secara langsung. Memberikan efek desiran pada jantungnya.

Sudah cukup. Jiyong tidak tahan lagi.

"Choi Seunghyun. Ayo. Kita. Selesaikan. Ini. Segera." Jiyong melempar sendok dan garpunya di atas piring. Ia tarik sosok Seunghyun yang bahkan belum sempat memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan membawanya ke kamar. Meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung dari seberang meja makan.

Makan saja yang kenyang. Jangan pedulikan mereka. Begitulah batin mereka masing-masing.

 _Ah, sayang sekali._

 _Padahal bercinta di meja makan sepertinya lebih seru daripada di atas ranjang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-FIN

.

.

.

A/N : anjirrlah ada yang minta mpreg di chapter kemaren. Kwkwk maap shay mpregnya kapan2 ae lah ya. Jangankan mpreg bikin enceh saja dakuh tak kuat. Seseorang, tolong ajarkan aku bikin enceh~ *plak


	7. Hormones

**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah ventilasi membuat pria mungil itu terbangun. Jemari lentiknya sibuk mengucek kedua matanya sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar, menguap. Kelereng coklat gelapnya berpendar, menyapukan pandangan ke segala penjuru. Gummy smile tak lama menghiasi sudut bibirnya tatkala menemukan sosok pemilik punggung kekar nan telanjang itu tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

Wajah lelaki itu -Kwon Jiyong- mendadak memerah. Sekelebat memori berlarian di atas kepalanya. Dimana ia yang tersudut di antara tubuh kekar Seunghyun juga permukaan dinding yang dingin. Saat Seunghyun mencium bibirnya tak sabar seraya menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaus yang Jiyong pakai. Mengusap dua tonjolan kecil di dada kurusnya, pelan namun begitu memabukkan. Membuat pria Kwon itu semakin kehilangan akal, mendesah liar seraya mengacak helaian hitam itu tak karuan. Desahannya semakin tak terkendali ketika Seunghyun membanting tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang sementara pria itu mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri. Menyeringai lebar, Seunghyun kemudian menjatuhkan diri di atasnya, menandai setiap inchi lekuk tubuh Jiyong dengan tanda cintanya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat ketika lelaki itu mencapai puncak menyusul Jiyong yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

Jiyong menegakkan badannya, sedikit mengerang begitu ia merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Astaga, sepertinya Seunghyun benar-benar menggarap habis tubuhnya semalam. Berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan semalam? Satu? Dua? Tidak mungkin, Jiyong yakin lebih dari lima. Tenaga Seunghyun itu seperti kuda liar kalau kau mau tahu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jiyong menoleh begitu mendengar suara serak Seunghyun yang -sialnya- begitu seksi. Lelaki itu mendekap pinggul rampingnya demi mengecup tulang rusuknya. " _Good morning._ Semalam kau agresif sekali, aku suka." Lalu mendaratkan satu ciuman ringan di bibirnya.

Jiyong merengut tak suka, "Terimakasih atas pujiannya, bokongku jadi sakit sekarang."

Seunghyun terkekeh kecil. Pria tampan itu turut menegakkan tubuhnya, menaikkan selimut yang nyaris memperlihatkan bagian bawahnya yang hanya tertutup celana dalam. "Benarkah? Apa kau membutuhkanku agar membuatnya tak sakit lagi?"

"Hentikan pikiran kotormu, Seunghyun. Tidak ada seks untukmu pagi ini."

Seunghyun pura-pura merengut. Hei, tentu saja ia tahu Jiyong akan seperti ini. Jiyong yang menolak _morning sex_ bukan suatu hal yang baru baginya. Biasanya ini terjadi ketika ia menggarap habis tubuh mungil itu semalaman penuh. Penyebabnya bisa karena mereka yang sama-sama di bawah kuasa alkohol atau murni karena nafsu yang sedang tinggi-tingginya. Di awal masa-masa pacaran Jiyong bahkan pernah marah seharian padanya karena membuatnya nyaris tak bisa berjalan. Sebagai gantinya ia pun harus pasrah kala kekasih mungilnya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan ini itu.

 _Hell._ Jangan salahkan Seunghyun. Salahkan saja nafsunya yang berbanding lurus dengan kejantanannya yang besar.

"Pagi ini kau ada jadwal?" Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekor matanya mengamati Jiyong yang tengah memakai pakaiannya. Pria bermarga Choi itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum bangga begitu mendapati banyaknya bercak-bercak kemerahan di sekitar bahu dan leher belakang Jiyong. "Baguslah, aku juga sudah mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini." Jiyong berbalik, tersenyum manis pada sosok Seunghyun yang mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

Jiyong melemparkan tubuhnya ke sisi Seunghyun, mendekap lengan kekar itu dan menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Seunghyun. Menghirup aroma maskulin Seunghyun yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua di sini. Di kamar, seharian penuh."

 **..**

Seperti kata Jiyong, hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun tentu saja mereka tak melulu berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Selain Seunghyun yang bisa menyerangnya kapan saja, perut mereka juga masih membutuhkan asupan makanan. Ayolah, walau tugas Jiyong hanya menggeliat dan mendesah pasrah di bawah kungkungan Seunghyun, tetap saja itu membutuhkan tenaga bukan?

Seunghyun yang baru saja mandi di lantai atas nyaris terpeleset saat menapaki anak-anak tangga. Mata pemuda bermarga Choi itu dibuat melotot ketika mendapati sosok Jiyong berdiri memunggunginya dengan hanya memakai _sweater_ kebesaran dan celana pendek yang bahkan hanya sampai seperempat pahanya. Ketika lelaki mungil itu berjnjit guna mengambil beberapa bumbu dapur, pemandangan paha putih nan mulus langsung tersaji indah di mata Seunghyun.

Seunghyun meneguk ludah susah payah. Ia melirik ke bawah, meratapi miliknya yang mendadak tegang dari balik celana. _Sial. Dia itu sengaja ya?_

"Oh, kau sudah mandi, _hyung_?" Jiyong berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada Seunghyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Di tangan kirinya terdapat spatula yang ia gunakan untuk menggoreng telur. Hari ini niatnya Jiyong akan membuat bibimbap alias nasi campur Korea. Awalnya ia berpikiran untuk memasak ramyun saja karena tidak ingin repot-repot di dapur, toh Seunghyun juga tidak akan protes. Tapi ia baru ingat kalau mereka tadi pagi sudah melewatkan sarapan, jadi ia putuskan untuk memasak makanan berat sehingga setidaknya mereka tidak akan kelaparan sampai nanti malam.

Jiyong sedikit terkejut kala Seunghyun memeluknya posesif. Wajah manisnya merona hebat. " _H-hyung,_ kau tegang?"

"Ya, dan ini salahmu." Seunghyun bergumam malas. Ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jiyong hingga pria mungil itu dapat merasakan seberapa sesak dan tegang miliknya "Kau sengaja, hm? Apa kau sebegitu sukanya mengangkang atau menungging di bawah kendaliku?" Lelaki tampan itu berbisik di telinga Jiyong. Bibir seksinya kemudian menjelajah ke tengkuk Jiyong, mengecup serta menjilat sensual tato bergambar sayap tersebut.

" _Sshh-hyung,_ kita harus makan terlebih dahulu." Jiyong menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia menjatuhkan spatulanya begitu Seunghyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan membawanya pada ciuman liar dan penuh hasrat. Tangan kecilnya yang semula memegangi dada Seunghyun kini mulai mengalung di leher kokoh pria itu. Sedikit berjinjit, Jiyong membalas ciuman Seunghyun. Ia tidak lagi pasif ketika lidah panas milik Seunghyun mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Sebaliknya, ia justru berhasil memutar balik keadaan hingga kini Jiyong-lah yang memimpin sesi ciuman mereka. Seunghyun mau tak mau menyeringai tipis, sedikit takjub akan usaha sang kekasih kali ini.

Pikiran Jiyong tak lagi fokus. Skenarionya yang semula ingin memasak dan makan siang dengan tenang mendadak berubah ketika Seunghyun mulai menyerangnya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Jiyong tak tahu apakah ini salah Seunghyun yang sepertinya memiliki kecenderungan _hypersex_ atau memang dirinya yang semenggoda itu. Baiklah, sepertinya yang kedua. Seunghyun tidak mungkin menyerangnya seperti sekarang jika saja ia memakai pakaian yang sedikit tertutup.

Satu catatan bagi Jiyong ; _jangan pernah mengenakan celana pendek atau sejenisnya dalam radius satu kilometer dari seorang Choi Seunghyun, kekasihnya yang kelebihan hormon tersebut._

 **..**

Suara pintu yang berdebam kencang tak membuat mereka terhenti. Sebaliknya, sesi ciuman mereka justru semakin liar dan memanas. Jiyong sedikit mengumpat kesal ketika punggung mulusnya terbentur permukaan pintu. Ia kemudian memberikan tatapan membunuh pada sang _hyung_ tercinta yang sayangnya ditanggapi dengan kekehan menyebalkan lelaki itu.

Seunghyun meninggalkan satu _kissmark_ di leher Jiyong sebagai permintaan maaf.

Kedua insan itu bergerak ke tengah ruangan. Jiyong yang sedari tadi berada dalam gendongan koala Seunghyun melepaskan kalungan lengannya di leher Seunghyun saat lelaki itu menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang. Ditatapnya netra gelap milik Seunghyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens. Sudut bibir Jiyong sedikit naik, ia mengusap rahang tegas Seunghyun sebelum mengecupnya sekali.

"Apa aku semenggairahkan itu, _ne_ , Choi Seunghyun?" Jiyong tersenyum licik menyadari Seunghyun yang semakin tegang di atasnya. Ia melumat bibir tipis itu sebentar sebelum meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di tulang selangka pria itu. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi ya, _hyung_?" Jemari lentik itu meraih gundukan di antara paha Seunghyun dan meremasnya pelan. "Kau semakin keras. Apa 'dia' sudah begitu merindukan rumahnya?"

Kedua tangan Seunghyun terkepal di sisi Jiyong. Lelaki itu menggeram tak suka. _Naga ini benar-benar._

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena telah menggodaku, Ji." Seunghyun bergumam rendah. Tangan kirinya sedikit menjambak rambut Jiyong, memberi ultimatum kepada pria mungil itu.

Jiyong membalas tatapan kesal Seunghyun dengan senyum puas. "Benarkah?" Jiyong bertanya, tangan kecilnya memilin puncak dada Seunghyun. Senyum makin mengembang tatkala mendengar Seunghyun menggeram layaknya singa.

Singa jantan yang siap untuk kawin dengan betinanya.

 **..**

 _"Sshhh..."_

Seunghyun menyeringai tipis. Jiyong yang menggeliat tak nyaman menjadi tontonan menarik baginya. Diamatinya bagaimana napas Jiyong yang nampak putus-putus. Kedua tangan indahnya meremas sprei ketika dirasakannya ada jari lain yang memasukinya, ikut bergabung bersama dua jari yang sudah lebih dahulu menyapanya di bawah sana.

Tubuh Jiyong melengkung parabol saat Seunghyun mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Setitik rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya ketika lelaki itu mulai bersikap kasar. Ia menusuk Jiyong tanpa ampun. Bibir dan tangan lainnya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memainkan puncak dada Jiyong. Memilin, mengigit, menghisap, serta menjilati seluruh permukaannya.

Wajah Jiyong semakin tak karuan. Sedikit merendahkan harga dirinya, ia menatap Seunghyun dengan tatapan memohon. Meminta lelaki itu untuk tidak lagi bermain-main dan menyelesaikan ini semua. Seringai Seunghyun makin lebar. Ia lantas mengeluarkan jari-jemarinya dari tubuh Jiyong dan segera menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk naik ke pangkuannya.

"Jadi, apa kau mengakui kesalahanmu, Jiyongie?" Seunghyun menghisap leher jenjang Jiyong yang berhiaskan peluh. Ia tersenyum puas melihat kekasihnya itu mengangguk lemas.

Julukan apa yang orang-orang berikan pada seorang Kwon Jiyong? Komposer jenius? _Rapper_ legendaris? _King of_ _fashion_? Karismatik _leader_?

Jangan bercanda. Jiyong tak ubahnya seekor naga binal di hadapan Seunghyun sekarang.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Jiyongie _baby_?"

Jiyong mengecup bibir Seunghyun singkat.

 _"Fuck me hard, Seunghyunie daddy."_

 **..**

 _"Ughh! Faster... Seunghyun hyung... Please..."_

Seunghyun menghentak pinggulnya kasar. Jiyong yang tak siap pun mengapai-gapai bahu lebar itu, mencari pegangan. Lelaki manis itu semakin melebarkan pahanya, memberi akses bagi Seunghyun untuk memperdalam tusukannya.

Jiyong bergetar hebat ketika Seunghyun berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya bergerak liar, membantu Seunghyun untuk menemukan titik itu lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Sampai ia mendapatkan pelepasannya yang ketiga. Bibir Jiyong yang sedari tadi mendesah heboh kini mengatup rapat, pun dengan matanya. Sang leader Kwon agaknya berusaha untuk menikmati detik-detik pelepasannya.

Namun tentu saja, Seunghyun dan nafsu besarnya tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Belum sempat Jiyong bernapas lega Seunghyun sudah kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menyerang titik putih itu berkali-kali. Bibir merahnya yang membengkak ditawan oleh lelaki itu. Tubuh mungil pemuda Kwon itu terhentak-hentak hebat di tengah tusukan brutal sang dominan.

Satu ronde? Dua ronde? Tidak mungkin. Sudah Jiyong bilang bukan kalau stamina Seunghyun itu seperti kuda liar? Tentu saja lelaki itu akan terus menggarap tubuhnya sampai puas. Bahkan meski ia pingsan sekalipun, Jiyong tak yakin Seunghyun akan menyudahinya.

Karena sekali lagi, Seunghyun itu pria yang memiliki kelebihan hormon di tubuhnya.

Dan Jiyong?

Tentu saja ia adalah pria yang akan dengan senang hati menerima segala kelebihan Seunghyun tersebut.

 _Such a perfect couple, right?_

.

.

.

-FIN

.

.

.

A/N : Nyoh enceh nyoh~ kwkwk

Buat yang minta enceh, ini aku kabulin. Maap2 aje ye kalo kagak hot. Dede masih polos kakak, ga ngerti yang iya2 *halah. Fyi, gue bikin ginian langsung panas dingin njirr. Muka ama leher merah semua udah kek orang abis dicupang kwkwk. Susah juga buat enceh, kaga mao bikin lagi dah gue.

And last, selamet maljum gaes~


	8. Back to The Past

**Main Cast : Choi Hyunsuk, Kwon Jiyong, and Choi Seunghyun**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Hurt/Family**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, time travel, mpreg, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **Choi Hyunsuk's Poin of View**

 **Get ready? Show time! Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul enam sore.

Seperti biasa mama akan berdiam diri di pinggir ranjang sambil meratapi selembar foto di tangannya. Raut wajahnya kerap berubah-ubah ketika netra coklat kehitaman itu menekuri tiap detil objek yang tercetak dalam foto tersebut. Kadang kala ia akan tersenyum, menangis, menggeram, bahkan tak jarang menjerit nyaring. Seolah-olah kenangan yang terlukis dalam selembar foto itu begitu mencekik leher kurusnya, menyeretnya ke dalam dimensi lain yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu apa isi di dalamnya.

Kalau saja aku punya ayah, mungkin ia akan menepuk pucuk kepalaku dan berkata dengan nada jenaka khas orang tua; _"Biarkan saja, nak. Ibumu sedang bernostalgia."_

Namun sayangnya aku tak memiliki sosok lelaki yang biasa mereka sebut ayah itu. Aku pernah menanyakan hal ini pada mama ketika kecil, tapi balasan yang kudapat justru adalah tatapan tajam dan menakutkan miliknya. Detik berikutnya beliau berteriak, menyuruhku untuk berhenti menanyakan dimana ayah karena tak pernah ada ayah dalam kamus hidupku. Dia hanya bercerita ayah sudah meninggal sejak aku dalam kandungan, bahkan mama sendiri tak yakin bagaimana rupanya. Saat itu mama bergumam 'lelaki brengsek' berulang kali, dua kata yang baru kuketahui artinya setelah beranjak dewasa.

Sejak saat itu, aku berhenti menanyakan apapun. Termasuk apa yang ia lakukan di kamar ini.

Mama akan termenung di sana selama kurang lebih satu jam atau sampai matahari telah benar-benar tenggelam di sisi barat. Ia takkan beranjak dari posisinya apabila ia masih mendapati cahaya jingga kemerahan yang memantul dari benda yang merupakan objek tata surya tersebut. Sampai sekarang aku pun masih tak mengerti alasannya. Kalau dulu saat aku masih kecil aku akan merengek pada mama dan memaksanya untuk bercerita, maka sekarang aku hanya akan menghiraukannya. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak peduli dan berkutat di kamar bersama tugas desainku, menyetel musik _hiphop_ dengan volume yang cukup kencang sampai akhirnya mama akan memarahiku dan menyuruhku untuk makan malam.

Karena apabila itu terjadi, aku tahu itu artinya mama sudah menyelesaikan 'ritual' anehnya tersebut.

"Hyunsuk, berhenti menyetel musik sialan itu dan cepat keluar dari kamar!"

Aku buru-buru mematikan speaker dan keluar dari kamar dengan segera begitu mendengar teriakan mama dari lantai bawah. Kedua kaki mungilku menuntun sampai dapur, dimana kudapati sosok mama yang berdiri membelakangiku. Sosok yang begitu dekat namun terasa jauh bagiku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa selalu ada jarak di antara kami. Mama memang melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu, mengurus dan merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun aku merasa semua itu hanyalah formalitas belaka.

Karena tiap kali mataku menatap mata coklat yang bersinar sayu itu... pandangannya selalu kosong. Seolah yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah raganya saja sedangkan jiwanya pergi entah ke dunia mana.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat hatiku terasa sakit.

 _"Mommy, lihat Hyunsuk dapat nilai sepuluh untuk pelajaran matamatika! Mommy senang bukan?"_

 _"Mom, kata ibu guru gambar Hyunsuk bagus. Dia bilang Hyunsuk bisa jadi pelukis yang hebat di masa depan."_

 _"Mom?"_

 _"TIDAK! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH JADI PELUKIS DI SINI! TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH—ARGGHHH!"_

Apa hal yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini? Terkena bisa ular berbisa? Dimakan dan dicabik-cabik oleh ikan hiu di lautan bebas? Patah hati oleh seseorang yang kau cintai?

Tidak, bukan itu.

Yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini adalah... saat kau berada di dekat seseorang namun kau tak bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang tersebut. Seolah sosoknya selama ini hanyalah mahluk tak kasat mata yang bertugas mengawasimu segala gerak-gerikmu.

Termasuk aku, yang tak bisa merasakan eksistensi ibuku sama sekali.

Kau mau tahu kenapa?

Karena aku tahu, sejak awal, keberadaanku di dunia ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

 **...**

Suara derit yang menyakitkan telinga terdengar ketika aku mendorong pintu tua dan usang ini. Napasku terembus kasar kala pandangku bertemu dengan jaring laba-laba di sudut ruangan yang jumlahnya tak hanya satu, puluhan, atau bahkan lebih. Entahlah, aku tak menghitungnya. Kedua kakiku menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan dari rumah tua yang lembab juga berdebu ini. Dibiarkan kosong tak berpenghuni selama bertahun - tahun rupanya memberi efek magis yang cukup besar di sini. Bisa kurasakan bulu kudukku mulai merinding kala aku tak sengaja menangkap lukisan-lukisan tua yang terpajang di dinding serta beberapa perabotan yang teronggok begitu saja. Membiarkan dirinya lapuk dan menjadi tempat tinggal yang nyaman bagi binatang-binatang menjijikkan seperti tikus dan kecoa.

Langkahku kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Ingatan samar membawaku bernostalgia sebentar, menertawakan diriku di masa lalu yang begitu haus perhatian akan sosok pemilik kamar ini. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang reyot ini. Di tanganku terdapat selembar foto yang sudah usang dan menguning, bahkan objek dalam foto tersebut nampak samar-samar bagiku. Tapi aku ingat dengan jelas apa itu. Tentu saja aku ingat, sudah dua dekade waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mencemburui foto tersebut.

Senyum geli muncul begitu saja di kedua sudut bibirku.

Bagaimana bisa tangan mama yang tak pernah mengelus rambutku selalu mengusap foto sialan ini penuh kasih? Bagaimana bisa mama yang selalu menatapku dengan pandangan kosong selalu justru menatap foto ini dengan pandangan bahagia, haru, atau sedih yang bercampur jadi satu? Bagaimana bisa sosoknya yang selalu dingin padaku bisa tersenyum hangat saat ia menatap foto ini?

Memangnya apa hebatnya foto ini? Toh ini hanyalah foto sebuah tempat pelacuran. Apa hebatnya mereka?

Tanpa sadar, cengkraman tanganku pada ujung sweater yang kukenakan mengerat. Pusing mulai mendera ketika aku mulai membaca sepatah dua kata yang 'dia' katakan padaku sebelumnya. Kepalaku nyaris pecah ketika suara-suara tak dikenal mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku, memecah konsentrasi otakku dan mulai membuat hidungku mimisan. Aku menggelangkan kepala. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah sampai sini. Aku sudah mengorbankan banyak waktu dan biaya untuk ini semua.

Dan yang lebih penting, aku sudah mengorbankan segala perasaan yang selama ini kupendam. Rela membiarkanku diliputi rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu yang begitu besar. Dimana mereka telah merenggut masa kanak-kanakku yang begitu haus akan kasih sayang orang tua.

Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku harus meluruskan benang kusut ini dan kembali dengan jawaban yang selama ini menjadi kunci tanda tanya kehidupanku. Dengan begitu aku akan menjalani sisa hidupku dengan tenang dan bisa mengikhlaskan mama yang sudah berpulang dengan hanya menyisakan foto tua ini.

Ketika sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara lonceng, saat itulah kesadarkanku terenggut. Aku terjatuh pingsan dengan tangan yang masih mendekap foto peninggalan mama di dadaku

 **...**.

Hyunsuk terbangun ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari ujung gang sempit ini. Terhuyung-huyung, lelaki mungil itu menghampiri sumber suara tersebut dan nyaris menabrakkan diri pada tumpukan balok kayu di belakang ketika menyaksikan adegan tak senonoh di hadapannya. Dimana terdapat dua orang lelaki yang tengah bercinta di sebuah gubuk yang hanya terdapat karpet seadanya sebagai alasnya.

 _"Ughhh... Seunghyun hyung, aku mohon hentikan—akhh..._ "

Salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan seorang dominan itu hanya terkekeh geli. Ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya di puncak dada lelaki yang lebih kecil kemudian menawan bibirnya, membawanya pada sebuah ciuman panas dan liar. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, ia bahkan sampai harus menaikkan satu kaki kurus itu ke pundaknya lalu menghujamnya kuat-kuat, menimbulkan satu desahan lain yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang berhenti?" Lelaki yang sebelumnya dipanggil Seunghyun itu menundukkan tubuhnya, tangannya menjambak rambut patnernya dan menghadiahinya tatapan tajam serta mengerikan miliknya. "Tapi kau bahkan mendesah sekencang itu, _bitch_. Kau benar-benar seperti jalang, Kwon Jiyong. Sudah berapa lelaki yang menyentuhmu, hm? Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Harusnya aku tak membawamu keluar dari tempat ini, naluri seorang pelacur tetaplah pelacur, tak peduli seberapa keras kau mengubahnya."

Tubuh pria manis bernama Kwon Jiyong itu terhentak-hentak seiring tusukan demi tusukan yang ia terima. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak ketika lelaki di atasnya mencoba mencumbunya kembali.

 _Plak!_

Seunghyun menampar pipi Jiyong. "Kau menolakku?" Lelaki bertubuh kekar itu menggeram marah. Rambut kemerahan milik Jiyong kembali dijambaknya. "Tapi kenapa kau tak menolak saat si brengsek itu menciummu, hah?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Seungri tidak menciumku, hyung. Dia hanya—"

"Jangan menyebut namanya, brengsek!"

Seunghyun yang sudah gelap mata kemudian menarik pinggul ramping Jiyong guna membalikkan tubuhnya dan menungging sementara ia memasukkan miliknya sendiri. Disetubuhinya Jiyong dengan amarah yang begitu membuncah di dada, ia bahkan menulikan telinga saat kekasihnya itu jelas-jelas menangis dan berteriak kesakitan, tak menyukai seks kasar yang mereka lakukan.

 _"Hikss... Hyung... Kumohon hentikan..."_

 _"Ssshh, Ji. Kau sempit—ughh!"_

Saat mereka nyaris mencapai puncak klimaks, Seunghyun sudah terlebih dahulu terkapar dengan kepala yang sudah berlumuran darah. Jiyong menjerit, dengan tubuh yang remuk redam ia memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan membawanya di dada telanjangnya yang sudah penuh dengan bercak-bercak cinta. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai jaketnya guna menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Seunghyun.

"Tidak... Aku bukan pembunuh..."

Jiyong mengalihkan fokusnya pada sosok lelaki kecil yang berdiri di depannya, di bawah kakinya terdapat sebalok kayu berukuran besar yang ia yakin digunakan lelaki itu untuk memukul Seunghyun-nya. Aliran air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi pipi Jiyong berhenti. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap menatapnya penuh haru. Wajahnya yang kacau dan kuyu kini nampak sumringah tatkala melihat lelaki asing itu.

Jiyong tak tahu dapat dari dorongan dari mana sampai ia berani mengatakan, "Kau mirip denganku dan Seunghyun."

Tubuh mungil Hyunsuk bergetar hebat. Air mata mulai menganak di pipinya seperti sungai.

Sekarang ia sudah menemukan kunci atas segala pertanyaannya selama ini.

Alasan mengapa Jiyong selalu termenung di pinggir ranjang.

Alasan mengapa Jiyong selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, mengabaikannya selama sisa hidupnya. Alasan mengapa Jiyong tak bisa membuangnya atau menitipkannya ke panti asuhan kalau pria manis itu memang benar-benar sebegitu bencinya padanya.

Karena mau sebenci apapun, Hyunsuk tetaplah anak kandungnya. Hasil buah cintanya dengan sang kekasih, Choi Seunghyun. Ia bahkan tetap menamai Hyunsuk dengan marga Choi meski lelaki tampan itu tak mau mengakui Hyunsuk sebagai anaknya. Meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya merawat Hyunsuk seorang diri.

" _Mommy_ ," ucap Hyunsuk tanpa sadar. Jiyong tak mengerti hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Hyunsuk lalu menarik tangan Jiyong dan memberikan mantelnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. "Dengar, kau harus pergi dari sini. Aku akan melapor polisi dan mengakui kesalahanku. Jadi kau harus pergi sesegera mungkin dan jangan pernah kembali ke kota ini lagi, mengerti?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah membunuhnya, aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu."

"Tapi—"

Hyunsuk menaikkan nada suaranya, "Bawa ini dan cepat pergi!" Ia mendorong tubuh lemah Jiyong setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk ongkos taksi. Dengan tertatih-tatih, pemuda bermarga Kwon itu menjauhi gubuk tua tersebut. Cahaya temaram dari lampu jalan di seberang sana menelan sosoknya di kegelapan.

Satu kata yang diucapkan Jiyong sebelum pergi; " _Terimakasih."_ terdengar sederhana memang, namun Hyunsuk sangat mensyukurinya. Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, ia akhirnya melihat wajah Jiyong yang tersenyum. Seolah beban penderitaan yang selama ini dibawanya hilang sudah. Dan Hyunsuk bahagia karena ia sudah menyingkirkan beban itu dari pundak Jiyong.

Hyunsuk tak kuasa menahan air matanya ketika melihat jasad Seunghyun. Tangan mungilnya kemudian merangkum wajah tampan itu. "Maafkan aku, _daddy_. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Selama ini _mommy_ sudah cukup menderita. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia menderita di kehidupan selanjutnya." Hyunsuk kemudian mengambil kardus dan karung atau apa saja yang bisa menutupi tubuh kaku Seunghyun.

"Hallo 911? Aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu. Aku menemukan sesosok mayat di sini. Iya, lokasinya di—"

Hyunsuk menatap langit malam Seoul dengan pandangan sendu. Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai pipi gembilnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menjadi seringan kapas dan menghilang.

Semua sudah selesai.

Ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang.

 _"Aku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya kalian dapat bertemu lagi. Saat itu terjadi aku harap kau tak melakukan hal bodoh lagi, daddy. Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkan mommy lagi. Kau harus berjanji untuk menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Meski mommy galak dan cerewet, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat rapuh. Perlakukan dia seperti kau memperlakukan semua koleksi lukisanmu itu, dad."_

Karena di kehidupan selanjutnya, tidak ada Choi Hyunsuk di antara Choi Seunghyun dan Kwon Jiyong.

 **...**

 _"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya? Ini sangat berbahaya asal kau tahu." Lelaki berambut biru itu menatap Hyunsuk tak yakin. Ia sedikit meragukan keinginan Hyunsuk yang ingin mencoba mesin waktu temuannya, menjadikannya sebagai orang pertama yang memakainya sepanjang sejarah._

 _"Aish, kau berisik sekali, Dino hyung. Katakan saja apa pantangannya." Hyunsuk mulai tak sabar, ia menurunkan kakinya yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja dan memasang telinga baik-baik ketika Byounggon mulai memasang tampang serius._

 _"Dengar, hal pertama yang tak boleh kau lakukan adalah mengubah takdir."_

 _"Ayolah, siapa juga—"_

 _"Serius, Hyunsuk. Kau sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa siapapun di sana."_

 _"Bahkan ibuku sendiri?" Hyunsuk bertanya, satu alisnya naik. Ia sedikit tak memahami alasan dibalik larangan ini sebenarnya._

 _"Ya. Karena jika kau melakukannya, maka takdir masa depan akan berubah, baik buruknya tergantung siapa yang kau selamatkan, orang baik atau jahatkah dia."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku melanggarnya?"_

 _Byounggon berjalan ke arah Hyunsuk dan berjongkok di hadapan pemuda mungil itu. Tatapan tajamnya sedikit membuat Hyunsuk takut sebenarnya._

 _"Kau akan menghilang dari kehidupan. Kau tidak akan bisa bereinkarnasi karena jiwamu akan terperangkap di ruang hampa—tempat di antara surga dan neraka—selamanya."_

 _Hyunsuk menelan ludahnya gugup._

 _"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sekarang di mana mesin waktunya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-FIN

.

.

.

Kwkwk gue bikin apaan si? Buat yang ga ngerti maapkeun ya. Jujur ae ini ff fantasi pertama gue jadi maap kalo malah ancur kek gini abisnya greget ih amat idenya btw asique banget dah ah ada uncuk, siapa yang setuju kalo doi nongol di chap2 selanjutnya?


	9. Mom's Work

**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Support Cast : Song Minho, Choi Hyunsuk, Kwon Dami**

 **Genre : Romance/Humor/Family**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, mpreg, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup mengalihkan pandangan Seunghyun dari ponselnya. Jiyong keluar dari sana dengan mengenakan jubah mandi yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian atas sampai setengah pahanya. Tetes-tetes air yang berasal dari helaian rambut hijaunya membasahi lantai ketika kaki-kaki mungil bergerak ke arah lemari, jemari yang lentik memilah-milah deretan pakaian yang tergantung di sana, mencari piyama yang akan dipakainya malam ini.

Dan, wow, entah bagaimana hanya dengan melihat paha mulus Jiyong yang terekspos bebas sudah cukup membuat Seunghyun panas dingin. Keringat tiba-tiba saja menuruni pelipisnya hingga ke dagu. Seunghyun menelan ludah susah payah tatkala Jiyong dengan santainya melepas jubah mandinya dan berganti pakaian di depannya. Bokong sekal yang hanya berbalut celana pendek itu nampak menggoda Seunghyun untuk meremasnya. Jangan lupakan punggung mulus itu, tengkuk yang terdapat tato bergambar sayap, serta leher jenjang yang basah itu.

 _Shit_. Seunghyun makin tegang sekarang.

"Woahh, _hyung?_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jiyong tersentak kaget ketika mendapati tangan kekar Seunghyun sudah melingkari pinggangnya. Bibir suaminya itu kini sibuk mengecupi pundak dan lehernya, tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk mengusap lembut perut ratanya yang kemudian semakin naik ke dadanya, memainkan dua tonjolan kecil di sana.

Seunghyun meniup belakang telinga Jiyong sebelum mengulum cuping telinganya. "Ji, bisakah aku mendapatkan jatahku sekarang?" ucap Seunghyun dengan suara yang kelewat seksi di telinga Jiyong. Rasanya ingin sekali Jiyong menerjang balik Seunghyun dan membuatnya mengerti seberapa inginnya Jiyong atas pria itu. Menghentak kasar hingga mulut sang leader Kwon itu tak sanggup lagi untuk mengeluarkan desahan. Atau saat lelaki itu mengikutsertakan 'koleksi' pribadinya ke dalam permainan mereka.

"T-tidak, _hyung._ Kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi pagi." Jiyong segera memakai pakaiannya ketika dirasa tangan besar Seunghyun tak lagi merayap di perutnya. Sedikit berhati-hati, Jiyong melanjutkan, "Lagipula aku ada _meeting_ dengan para pekerja _Peaceminusone_ besok pagi."

"Hanya satu ronde, aku janji." Seunghyun menawar, ia menarik lengan kurus Jiyong yang kini sudah berbaring nyaman di kasur, memunggunginya.

"Satu bagimu itu lima bagiku, Choi sialan. Ayolah, tidak bisakah kau menahannya untukku kali ini? Aku benar-benar harus bangun pagi besok."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'dia'? Apa kau tega membiarkannya bermain solo atau memasuki lubang dari negeri antah berantah?" Seunghyun memasang tampang memelas seraya melirik ke bawah. Jiyong yang mengikuti arah pandangan Seunghyun hanya mampu menghela napas begitu melihat gundukan besar dan keras di antara kedua paha sang suami. "Haruskah aku menyeret jalang dari pinggir jalan untuk memuaskannya?"

Jiyong melemparkan tatapan sadis untuk Seunghyun. "Akan kupotong 'adikmu' kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya."

 _"So?"_ Seunghyun mengerling nakal. Seringai tiba-tiba terpasang di wajah tampannya saat mendapati wajah Jiyong sudah memerah seperti tomat. Lelaki mungil melepaskan satu demi satu kancing piyamanya dan terbaring pasrah di posisinya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berbohong kali ini." ucap Jiyong. Seunghyun yang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pun langsung menangkup bibir manis itu, melumatnya penuh hasrat. Lelaki mungil itu sedikit mengerang tatkala tubuhnya dimasuki oleh jari-jari besar Seunghyun. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Seunghyun dan membawa pria itu ke dalam ciuman yang menjadi pembuka kegiatan mereka di malam yang panjang ini.

"Akan kupastikan kau sudah mati lemas sebelum sempat membunuhku, Ji."

 _"Ughh... Hyung... Cepat masukkan, you bastard..."_

Karena satu sesi permainan tentunya tidak akan cukup bagi mereka.

 **...**

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Jiyong pun bangun terlambat.

Lelaki manis itu mengerang frustasi. Sosoknya kini berkeliaran dimana-mana. Semenit dia akan berada di dapur, mengecek apakah sup buatannya sudah matang atau belum. Lalu berada di kamar Minho, membangunkan sang sulung dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Dan semenit kemudian tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di kamar Hyunsuk, menggendong bocah berusia lima tahun yang sudah berpakaian rapi itu dengan sayang. Kecupan selamat pagi di pipi kiri dan kanan yang diberikan Jiyong membuat bocah itu tertawa riang sampai memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya.

Manis sekali. Jiyong masih tak percaya anak selucu Hyunsuk merupakan buah hatinya bersama Seunghyun. Syukurlah karena 80% gen Hyunsuk menurun darinya. Termasuk gen fashionista miliknya. Putra bungsunya itu bahkan bisa membedakan mana tas keluaran _Channel_ dengan tas yang ia beli di pasar lokal. Benar-benar Kwon Jiyong sekali. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika gen Seunghyun yang lebih dominan, pasti akan menjadi seperti Minho yang makin dewasa makin tak jelas tingkah lakunya, sama seperti sang ayah.

"Yak! Kwon Jiyong! Ada asap di atas panci! Kupikir dapur kita akan meledak. Oh tidak, aku harus mengamankan semua koleksi figur dan lukisan berhargaku." Teriakan heboh Seunghyun dari lantai bawah menginterupsi sesi ibu dan anak milik Jiyong dan Hyunsuk. Dengan masih membawa Hyunsuk dalam gendongan, lelaki bermarga Kwon itu pun segera bergegas ke dapur. Baru diingatnya kalau ia meninggalkan panci berisi sup itu dalam keadaan kompor yang masih menyala.

"Lihat itu, Ji! Asapnya makin tebal, ada suara-suara aneh juga di dalamnya. Coba kau periksa." adu Seunghyun pada Jiong yang baru tiba sementara lelaki itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan handuk, melirik takut-takut pada panci tersebut.

" _What the hell,_ kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau yang memasak itu."

Jiyong tak bisa lagi protes. Ia lalu menitipkan Hyunsuk pada Seunghyun dan berjalan ke arah kompor dengan sedikit kesal. Ayolah, kepala keluarga di sini itu Seunghyun. Sudah merupakan kewajibannya untuk menjaga keselamatan seluruh anggota di rumah ini. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu justru menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti ini? Oke, ini salah Jiyong yang meninggalkan kompor dalam keadaan menyala tapi bukankah—

"Astaga, Seunghyun. Ini tandanya supnya sudah matang bukan dapur kita yang akan meledak." Jiyong seketika berteriak, kedua tangannya dengan cekatan mematikan kompor dan mengangkat panci itu ke meja makan. Diperhatikannya Seunghyun yang kini membuang mukanya, wajah tampan itu sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Mana aku tahu. Habisnya dia mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh." elak pria tampan bermarga Choi tersebut. Ia memberikan Hyunsuk pada Jiyong saat istrinya itu berada di hadapannya. "Kau tahu, Ji, aku nyaris saja menelpon pemadam kebakaran."

"Ingatkan aku untuk menjauhkanmu dari dapur setelah ini." Jiyong duduk di kursinya dengan Hyunsuk di sebelahnya. Dilapisinya selembar roti dengan selai kemudian diserahkannya pada si bungsu.

Seunghyun menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi. "Aku juga tidak ada minat pada dapur. Berkutat di sana dan memasak sangatlah tidak _manly._ Aku ini laki-laki sejati."

"Aku juga laki-laki kalau kau lupa, _hyung._ "

"Benarkah?" Seunghyun mengerling. Ia melempar senyum nakal pada Jiyong. "Tapi kau terlihat seperti perempuan bagiku, Ji. Suaramu cempreng dan berisik. Lalu, oh, desahanmu bahkan tak kalah dengan artis-artis film dewasa Jepang."

Jiyong yang tengah meminum air pun seketika tersedak. " _Watch your words,_ Choi. Ada Hyunsuk di sini."

Seunghyun mengendikkan bahu. Sementara Hyunsuk mendongak ke arahnya. " _Mom,_ apa itu desahan?"

" —uhuk!"

Seunghyun tersedak. Jiyong tersedak. Lagi. Bahkan Minho yang baru tiba di meja makan pun ikut tersedak. Lelaki berusia delapan belas tahun itu langsung menerjang Hyunsuk dan menutupi telinganya.

" _Mom, dad,_ bisakah kalian selesaikan dulu urusan ranjang kalian sebelum sarapan?"

 **...**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul sepuluh pagi.

Jiyong mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah dengan berbaring di lantai beralaskan karpet bulu tersebut. Ia mengembuskan napas. Seunghyun sudah berangkat kerja sejak dua jam yang lalu, pun dengan Minho. Sementara Hyunsuk yang memang belum sekolah itu kini tengah bermain mobil-mobilan bersama Dami—sang kakak di halaman depan.

Jiyong menghela napas. Lagi.

Karena dia bangun terlambat, meeting terpaksa berlangsung tanpa dirinya. Jika saja Seunghyun tidak menyerangnya tadi malam, tentu rencananya akan berjalan lancar hari ini. Bangun pukul lima, memasak, memandikan Hyunsuk, kemudian menumpang untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama Seunghyun pada pukul tujuh. Hei, Jiyong itu perfeksionis, semua harus sesuai dengan rencana. Tentu saja ia akan kesal apabila keadaan tak berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

Dan kau mau tahu bagian paling menyebalkannya? Seunghyun lagi-lagi mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Tadi malam bilangnya hanya satu ronde tapi kenyataannya lebih dari tiga. Entahlah, dia juga tak menghitungnya. Ia hanya ingat kalau tadi pagi ia terbangun dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Bekas _kissmark_ dimana-dimana serta bagian tubuh bawahnya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Jiyong yakin Seunghyun tak mengeluarkan miliknya dari sana semalaman.

"Kau terlihat seperti zombie, Ji." Suara Dami yang terdengar maskulin membuat Jiyong terbangun dari tidur santainya. Iya, kau tidak salah baca. Suara kakaknya itu memang berat dan serak seperti laki-laki, berbeda dengannya yang memiliki suara cempreng layaknya perempuan. Dari segi _fashion_ Dami pun hanya memakai jeans dan kaus daripada memakai _dress_ atau rok seperti wanita kebanyakan. Oh, satu lagi, meski memiliki wajah yang mirip, wajah Dami sebenarnya lebih maskulin daripada Jiyong. Jiyong jadi curiga kalau selama ini _gender_ mereka tertukar.

Dami mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang adik sementara Hyunsuk yang sedari dari berada di gendongannya melompat dan berlari entah kemana. Mungkin ke kamar mandi atau mengambil mainan di kamarnya. "Biar kutebak, semalam Seunghyun bermain kasar 'kan? Berapa ronde? Empat? Lima? Wah, tanda-tanda akan ada _little_ Choi baru nih." goda Dami.

Jiyong mengerucut bibir, "Sudah cukup Minho dan Hyunsuk, _noona_. Aku tidak mau perutku diobok-obok oleh dokter lagi."

Dami tertawa. Ia menepuk pucuk kepala Jiyong dan mencubit pipinya. Entah kenapa Dami selalu gemas dengan adiknya ini. Usianya sudah lewat kepala empat namun wajahnya masih seperti dua puluhan. Apalagi sifat manja dan _bossy_ -nya itu, Dami jadi penasaran apa yang membuat Seunghyun sampai bertekuk lutut di hadapan Jiyong selain wajahnya yang _ukeable_ itu.

"Maaf membuatmu harus menggantikanku untuk meeting tadi, _noona._ " ucap Jiyong selang beberapa saat kemudian. Ia sedikit menyesal karena sudah merepotkan kakaknya itu pagi-pagi buta.

"Ayolah, kenapa minta maaf? Seperti bukan kau saja." Dami kembali tertawa ringan. Ia sedikit kasihan melihat kondisi Jiyong yang nampak kelelahan. Sepertinya Seunghyun benar-benar menggarap habis tubuh mungilnya semalam. Stamina Seunghyun tidak main-main. Dami jadi bingung harus takjub atau tidak melihatnya.

" _Noona,_ menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku sedikit mengerjai suamiku yang brengsek itu?" Jiyong bertanya, sorot matanya berubah.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Dami balik bertanya, ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan sikap adiknya sekarang. Tadi nampak lemas seperti korban bencana alam tapi sekarang sudah semangat berapi-api. Dami yakin sisa-sisa sifat G-Dragon masih tertinggal di sana.

Jiyong tiba-tiba menyeringai. Ia tersenyum lebar yang sayangnya begitu menakutkan untuk dilihat. Tanpa kata-kata, lelaki mungil itu bangkit dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Dami seorang diri di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan Hyunsuk di gendongannya.

Dami mengernyitkan alisnya, sementara Jiyong kembali tersenyum mencurigakan. "Noona, bisa antar aku ke YG Entertaiment sekarang?"

 **...**

Matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam namun suhu udara masih tetap terasa pengap. Efek musim panas memang benar-benar luar biasa. Di tengah situasi seperti ini, rasanya emosi seseorang lebih mudah tersulut dibandingkan biasanya. Termasuk seorang pria paruh baya yang kini tengah kerepotan menggendong putranya yang sedari tidak bisa diam tersebut.

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar mirip Jiyong sekali. Sama-sama cerewet dan berisik."

 _Cklek!_

Terdengar pintu rumah yang terbuka. Menampilkan Seunghyun dengan ekspresi kelelahannya. Di lengan kekarnya terdapat Hyunsuk yang nampak bermain-main dengan ujung kemejanya, jemari mungil itu menarik-narik kain tersebut sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Berusaha mengunyah seolah-olah kain kemeja itu adalah sereal kesukaannya. Usai melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, Seunghyun segera merebahkan diri di sofa dan bergelung di sana. Hyunsuk sendiri ia biarkan terduduk di atas karpet, di sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa mainan miliknya.

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Bayangkan, Seunghyun yang sedang asyik membuat lagu di studio YG tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jiyong dan Hyunsuk. Sang istri kemudian menitipkan si bungsu padanya dengan alasan ingin pergi ke salon bersama Dami dan tidak ada yang menjaga Hyunsuk. Awalnya Seunghyun tidak keberatan karena Jiyong berjanji padanya akan kembali dua jam kemudian. Tapi kenyataannya sampai ia tiba di rumah Jiyong tak kunjung kembali.

Ditambah lagi Hyunsuk begitu rewel seharian ini. Balita itu terus-terusan menangis dan minta digendong. Jadilah Seunghyun terpaksa meninggalkan perkerjaannya dan pulang lebih awal. Jujur saja, Seunghyun sangat frustasi sekarang. Ia yang tidak pernah mengurus anak tiba-tiba dijadikan _baby sitter_ dadakan seperti ini sungguh menguras emosinya. Kalau disuruh memilih, ia lebih suka berkutat di depan komputer dan membuat lima puluh lagu daripada harus menjaga seorang bayi.

Wajah Seunghyun yang sedari tadi ditekuk tersenyum tipis kala melihat Hyunsuk meraih mainannya. Ia mengusap lembut pucuk kepala bocah tersebut. "Kau lapar bukan? Tunggu sebentar ya, _dad_ akan buatkan makanan untukmu."

Seunghyun bergegas menuju dapur dan membuatkan sereal untuk Hyunsuk. Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat dengan pertengkarannya dengan Jiyong tadi pagi. Ia mengatakan tidak akan menyentuh dapur tapi belum ada dua belas jam ia menelan kembali ludahnya.

Lima menit kemudian pria itu kembali ke ruang tamu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia tatkala tak mendapati sosok Hyunsuk di sana. Mobil-mobilannya tergeletak begitu saja. Seunghyun mulai panik. Pandangannya meliar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Otaknya tiba-tiba berpikir terlalu jauh. Kilasan akan berita penculikan anak yang ia tonton di televisi mendadak muncul di kepalanya.

"Hyunsuk, kamu dimana nak? Hyunsuk? Jawab _dad_ kalau kau masih di sini."

 _"Dad~ daddy~"_

Mendengar sebuah suara, Seunghyun berhenti berlari. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya kemudian mengikuti sumber suara tersebut. Sedetik, Seunghyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding, menghela napas lega.

Hyunsuk di sana, di dalam kamar mandi sembari memainkan pasta gigi di tangannya. Astaga, anak itu benar-benar. Seunghyun sudah hampir mati lemas tapi bocah itu justru kini tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, memamerkan deretan gigi susunya tersebut. Seunghyun tak bisa kesal melihatnya. Ia pun segera mengevakuasi Hyunsuk dari kamar mandi sebelum balita itu berbuat yang aneh-aneh di sana.

Saat Seunghyun tengah menyuapi sereal pada Hyunsuk, pintu apartemen terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Minho yang nampak seperti berandalan. Seragam yang sudah tidak rapi, jas almamater yang tersimpan di bahu kanannya, serta kaus kaki panjang sebelah. Melihat Minho, Seunghyun jadi teringat masa mudanya dulu. Jika Hyunsuk menuruni sifat Jiyong maka Minho lebih menuruni sifatnya.

"Loh, dad? Tumben sudah pulang." Minho mengernyitkan alis tebalnya, bingung akan kehadiran sang ayah di sini. Lelaki itu celingak-celinguk kesana kemari. " _Where is mom?_ " tanyanya kemudian.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang mencari _daddy_ baru di luar sana." Seunghyun menjawab asal. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet, Hyunsuk yang mengira Seunghyun mengajaknya bermain itu pun langsung merangkak dan menindih perutnya untuk kemudian diinjak-injaknya. Balita itu nampak senang dan semakin bersemangat melompat-lompat di atas perut sang ayah. Tak mempedulikan sang empunya perut mulai mengeluh kesakitan.

Minho mengabaikan jawaban asal Seunghyun dan memilih untuk mengambil minum. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan perutnya mulai terasa lapar sekarang. Seharian berada di sekolah serta berlatih _rap_ bersama teman-teman sesama _rapper underground_ menguras banyak tenaganya. Sudah Seunghyun bilang bukan kalau Minho itu mirip dengannya? Bahkan kini Minho mulai mengikuti jejaknya dengan ingin menjadi seorang rapper legendaris seperti dirinya. Dimana Minho sendiri memang menjadikan sang ayah sebagai _role_ modelnya.

Masalah yang mungkin kau kira selesai dengan Hyunsuk yang kini tengah bermain-main bersama Seunghyun ternyata belum sepenuhnya usai karena kini Minho mulai melangkah ke meja makan dan membuka tudung saji. Begitu ia mendapati tak ada satupun makanan di sana, ia kemudian membuka kulkas, mencari roti atau makanan ringan yang setidaknya bisa mengganjal cacing-cacing di perutnya.

Sedetik, Minho berteriak, " _Dad,_ kenapa tidak ada makanan sama sekali di rumah ini?"

"Tentu saja karena _mom_ tidak ada di sini."

"Tidak bisakah _dad_ menelpon _mom?_ Aku sangat kelaparan sekarang. Dan aku sedang tidak ingin makan mie instan."

Seunghyun menghela napas mendengar rengekan Minho. Bukan hanya Minho saja yang lapar, Seunghyun pun juga. Namun sayangnya rasa lelah lebih dominan dibandingkan rasa laparnya. Biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini hanya perlu membuka tudung saji dan melahap makanan buatan Jiyong yang sudah tersaji di sana. Namun sayangnya sang koki terseret angin entah dari mana hingga eksistensinya tak dapat di temukan di sini. Seunghyun jadi curiga kalau Jiyong benar-benar mencari _daddy_ baru seperti ucapan asalnya barusan.

 _"Halo, hyung?"_

Suara Jiyong menyapa dari seberang sana. Hyunsuk yang mendengar suara _mommy_ -nya langsung melompat turun dari badan Seunghyun dan duduk di samping sang ayah. Mendekatkan telinga mungilnya pada benda persegi panjang yang bisa menghasilkan suara bundanya tersebut.

" _Mommy!_ " Hyunsuk berseru girang.

 _"Woah, Hyunsuk. Kau terdengar riang sekali. Apa kau bersenang-senang bersama dad?"_

Seunghyun mendelik tak percaya. Sialan. Bersenang-senang katanya? "Jangan bercanda, Ji. Cepat pulang dan masakkan sesuatu untuk kami. Minho merengek padaku tadi, aku jadi merinding sendiri mendengarnya."

" _DAD!_ " Minho berteriak dari dapur. Agaknya ia mendengar ucapan Seunghyun barusan.

"Kau dengar 'kan, Ji? Cepat pulang atau kau akan melihat dapur kita benar-benar terbakar kali ini."

 _"Aish, tidak bisakah kalian memasak sendiri? Akan lama bagiku untuk sampai di rumah. Di kulkas ada salmon, kau bisa menggoreng dan memakannya bersama Minho. Sudah ya, hyung, aku sedang di creambath ini. Bye, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."_

Dan panggilan terputus begitu saja.

"Y-yak! Jiyongie! Kwon Jiyong! Sialan! _Fuck!_ " Seunghyun melempar ponselnya ke sofa. Tanpa sadar ia telah mengumpat di hadapan Hyunsuk. Putra bungsunya yang nampak tak mengerti akan ucapannya barusan hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia memandang _daddy_ -nya itu dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

"Sialan? Fak? Apa itu, _dad?_ "

Seunghyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara Minho kembali berteriak dari dapur. "Astaga, _dad,_ bisakah kau tidak mengumpat di depan Hyunsuk? Dia masih suci untuk mendengarkan kata-kata kotor itu.

Minho, ada yang ingin kutanyakan sebelumnya.

Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur sebenarnya?

 **...**

 _Prang! Klontang!_

"Minggir sebentar, sayang. Biarkan _daddy_ dan Minho _hyung_ yang menggoreng salmon—sialan— ah, maksud _dad_ salmon yang cantik ini."

" _Dad,_ bagaimana cara memotong wortel ini?"

"Minho, tangkap!"

 ** _DUARRR!_**

"Oh tidak, istri keduaku! Belahan jiwaku! Kim Hwan Ki, Andy Warhol, Gerhard Ritcher! Lukisan berhargaku~"

Beginilah akibatnya apabila membiarkan kedua pria keturunan keluarga Choi itu memasuki dapur. Sudah berantakan, tidak ada yang jadi pula. Lihat saja potongan salmon yang berceceran di lantai bahkan ada yang menempel di dinding. Bau amis campuran darah dan daging tercium pekat di dapur yang layaknya medan perang tersebut. Kepala salmon yang tiba-tiba melompat dari penggorengan kini menempel indah di lukisan abstrak seharga puluhan miliar karya sang maestro Korea, Kim Hwan Ki.

Seunghyun mengambil lukisan tersebut dan dengan jijik tangannya menyingkirkan potongan salmon sialan yang dengan teganya sudah menodai karya seni seindah ini. Mungkin setelah ini Seunghyun harus mengunjungi rumah sang maestro untuk meminta pengampunan karena telah merusak karyanya. Apa alasan yang harus ia berikan nanti? Haruskah Seunghyun mengatakan; _"Maafkan salmon di kulkasku yang telah menodai karya masterpiece milikmu, Kim Hwan Ki sunbaenim."_

Tanpa sadar, Seunghyun mulai menangis. Hatinya terasa pedih saat melihat adanya 'peta' baru yang tercetak di lukisan tersebut. Dengan berlatar hujan petir di sertai badai, Seunghyun pun meninggalkan dapur sambil menggotong lukisan malang tersebut.

Bagian Minho pun tak ada bedanya. Wortel dan sayuran lain yang harusnya dipotong apik itu justru jadi tak karuan bentuknya. Pada akhirnya sayuran malang itu pun berakhir di tong sampah dengan Minho yang masih terkejut. Tak percaya kalau kemampuan memasaknya ternyata semengerikan itu.

Mulai sekarang, siapapun tolong jauhkan bapak dan anak ini dari dapur sebelum terjadi kebakaran massal di rumah anda.

" _Mommy_ pulang!"

" _MOMMY!_ "

Jiyong tertawa begitu melihat Hyunsuk berlari dan memeluk kakinya. Digendongnya balita tersebut kemudian dihadiahkannya beberapa kali kecupan di pipi gembilnya. "Hyunsuk, dimana _daddy_ dan Minho _hyung?_ Lalu kenapa rumah berantakan sekali? Sudah seperti habis digulung tsunami saja." Jiyong menurunkan Hyunsuk dari gendongannya lalu memunguti bungkus _snack_ yang bertebaran di ruang tamu. Ia juga memasukkan jas dan kaus kaki Seunghyun ke dalam cucian serta meletakkan tas Minho di atas meja.

" _Daddy_ menangic cedangkan Mino _hyung_ melatapi ikan calmon. Uncuk lasa meleka cedih kalna ikan calmonnya mati."

"Benarkah?" Hyunsuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepala penuh semangat. Jiyong hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap gemas pucuk kepala bungsunya itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu pemandangan dapur yang mengerikan tersaji di depan matanya. Seunghyun berada di meja makan, lelaki itu tidak menangisi ikan salmon seperti kata Hyunsuk, tetapi menangisi lukisan abstraknya yang kini berubah menjadi lukisan kepala salmon. Dan Minho, err Jiyong sendiri tak yakin. Si sulung hanya duduk di seberang Seunghyun sembari memandang kosong tangannya sendiri. Putranya itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak Jiyong ketahui.

Jiyong menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga sebelumnya, namun ia tak menyangka kalau kombinasi Seunghyun dan Minho yang memasak di dapur akan semengerikan ini. Baiklah, sepertinya Jiyong sudah sedikit keterlaluan kali ini.

Mengenakan apron, Jiyong pun mulai berkutat di dapur setelah sebelumnya membersihkan ruangan itu. Ia melirik sisa-sisa sayuran dan daging salmon yang sekiranya masih layak digunakan. Dua puluh menit kemudian, aroma harum yang menggugah selera pun tercium ke segala penjuru rumah. Jiyong meletakkan sup salmon di atas meja dan tersenyum pada ketiga orang di sana. "Kalian lapar bukan? Ayo makan." ujarnya seraya menyendokkan nasi ke atas piring mereka masing-masing.

Minho dan Hyunsuk menjerit senang. Tanpa ragu mereka memakan sup buatan Jiyong dengan lahapnya.

Jiyong mengernyitkan alis pada Seunghyun yang hanya menatap kosong piringnya. "Kau tidak makan, _hyung?_ "

"Bagaimana aku bisa memakan ini setelah semua yang kualami hari ini, Ji?"

Oh, sepertinya Seunghyun menjadi trauma dengan ikan salmon sekarang.

 **...**

"Bagaimana harimu, _hyung?_ "

Seunghyun mendengus begitu mendengar suara Jiyong di belakangnya. Tak mengindahkan sang istri, Seunghyun kembali menyesap _red wine_ -nya, membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering dengan cairan berwarna merah keunguan tersebut.

Jiyong ambil posisi di samping Seunghyun, tangannya yang lentik merebut paksa gelas Seunghyun dan menenggak sisa _wine_ yang masih tertinggal di sana. Ia tertawa kecil mendapati pria itu mendelik ke arahnya, tak menyukai perbuatannya barusan.

"Sulit bukan mengurus rumah?" Jiyong kembali bertanya. Dituangkannya kembali minuman anggur itu ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya. "Kau baru sehari tapi sudah semarah ini padaku, bayangkan bagaimana denganku yang sudah mengurus rumah selama hampir dua puluh tahun. Belum lagi saat salah satu dari kalian bertiga sakit atau merajuk. Tentu itu melelahkan bagiku, tapi aku tak bisa memberitahu kalian kalau aku lelah atau kalau aku juga sakit. Karena siapa yang akan mengurus kalian selain aku?" Seunghyun melirik Jiyong dengan alis berkerut. Apa Jiyong mabuk? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia curhat begitu? Tapi Jiyong bahkan baru minum satu gelas ditambah setengah miliknya tadi.

Saat Seunghyun ingin menyingkirkan botol _wine_ dari hadapan Jiyong, lelaki mungil itu buru-buru mencegah. Ia berkata, "Aku tidak mabuk, _hyung,_ sungguh. Aku sangat sadar sekarang."

Seunghyun menatap Jiyong dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Tapi saat istrinya itu memamerkan _gummy smile_ andalannya, saat itulah Seunghyun percaya pada kata-katamya. Tersenyum tipis, Seunghyun beranjak dan mengambil gelas lain dari dapur lalu kembali bersama Jiyong. Mereka meminum _wine_ bersama di tengah malam yang indah ditemani bulan purnama yang bersinar terang beserta milyaran bintang di angkasa.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Sebenarnya aku sengaja menitipkan Hyunsuk padamu untuk memberimu sedikit pelajaran. Aku sangat kesal karena kau semua rencanaku berantakan. Bangun terlambat, membuat kehebohan di pagi hari, lalu tidak bisa menghadiri _meeting._ Kau tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"

Jiyong mendecak sebal. Disingkirkannya gelas _wine_ milik Seunghyun sementara ia sendiri naik ke pangkuannya. "Memangnya siapa yang membuatku terjaga sampai dini hari, hm? Kau. Kau dan kejantananmu yang besar itu. _Shit._ Kenapa milikmu masih perkasa saja, hyung? Harusnya 'dia' sudah lapuk termakan usiamu yang semakin tua itu."

Baiklah. Jiyong sudah benar-benar mabuk sekarang. Tentu saja, menghabiskan sebotol _wine_ sendirian bukan tipikal Jiyong sekali.

"Kau mabuk, Jiyongie. Kau mulai bicara omong kosong." Semakin Seunghyun berusaha menurunkan Jiyong dari pangkuannya, semakin berontak pula tubuh mungil di atasnya itu. Hah, ingatkan Seunghyun untuk melarang istrinya itu menyentuh _wine_ atau minuman beralkohol lain setelah ini.

"Yak! Choi Seunghyun!" Tiba-tiba Jiyong berteriak. Lelaki kecil itu menarik kerah Seunghyun dan menatapnya tajam. Namun sayangnya Seunghyun tak takut sama sekali. Siapa juga yang akan takut melihat ekspresi marah Jiyong yang lebih tepat disebut menggoda ini? Tatapan sayu, pipi memerah karena mabuk, juga bibir yang sengaja dikerucutkan. Kalau tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, Seunghyun sudah pasti akan langsung menyerang lelaki mungil ini.

Jiyong semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Seunghyun. Sedikit menyeringai, ia lalu menangkup bibir tipis Seunghyun. Memagut kemudian melumatnya penuh nafsu. Seunghyun yang sedikit terkejut tak membalas ciuman itu. Ia hanya memegangi punggung Jiyong agar tak terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, Jiyong menangis.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas ciumanku?"

Astaga. Jiyong dalam keadaan setengah sadar benar-benar merepotkan.

Tanpa mempedulikan Jiyong yang terus mengoceh tak jelas, Seunghyun menggendong pria Kwon itu di dadanya. _Bridal style._ Seunghyun lalu menghadiahkan satu lumatan panas sebelum mereka sampai ke kamar. "Sepertinya kau tambah berat, Ji. Apa kau hamil?" bisik Seunghyun di telinga Jiyong. Berat dan sensual. Sialan. Sesuatu di bawah Jiyong jadi menegang mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku tidak hamil, apa kau ingin menghamiliku, _daddy?_ " Jiyong bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya. Seunghyun yang memang sudah terangsang makin tersulut birahinya. Pria bertubuh kekar itu lantas menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang kemudian menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Akan kubuat kau benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan besok." sumpah Seunghyun. Ia lalu melucuti pakaian Jiyong dan menawan bibir merahnya.

 _"Seunghyun hyung... Sshhh... Lebih cepat... Arghh..."_

Wah, sepertinya Seunghyun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya kali ini. Dari desahan Jiyong saja kita bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok bukan?

Mari doakan keselamatan Mamih Ji dan bokongnya.

.

.

.

-FIN

.

.

.

Anjirr tembus 4k woy! Kwkwk. Astaga otak bener2 udah laknat ga ketolong keknya


	10. Konsekuensi

**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Slice of Life/Angst/Romance**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiyong meremas kopernya gugup. Hari ini adalah kepulangan pertamanya ke Seoul setelah dua tahun lamanya. Sejak skandalnya bersama Seunghyun terekspos media, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan tinggal bersama di Paris. Mereka sepakat meninggalkan dunia keartisan demi hubungan mereka yang nyaris berumur sepuluh tahun tahun itu. Dan mereka pun melegalkan hubungan itu di Paris, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa mereka dapatkan di Korea.

Pernikahan sesama jenis.

Lelaki mungil itu menggigit kukunya. Bola matanya berputar ke sana kemari. Suatu kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan di kala gugup.

"Bukankah itu G-Dragon?"

"Untuk apa gay sialan itu kembali lagi?"

"Cih. Bikin merusak pemandangan saja."

Pria bermarga Kwon itu merapatkan _hoodie_ yang ia pakai saat telinganya menangkap bisikan orang-orang di sampingnya. Bola matanya berair saat tatapan jijik dan menghina itu terasa menusuk-nusuk dirinya. Beberapa di antara mereka mulai mengeraskan suaranya, sengaja membiarkan Jiyong mendengarkan sumpah serapah yang menyakitkan hatinya.

Sehina itukah dirinya? Apa orientasinya yang menyimpang layak mendapatkan hinaan seperti ini?

Apakah cintanya dan Seunghyun adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Jiyong nyaris saja menangis di tempat jika tangan kekar Seunghyun tak segera merangkul bahunya. Suaminya itu kemudian mengambil alih koper yang dibawanya dan segera menyeretnya pergi. Seunghyun berusaha mengabaikan _flash_ kamera yang tengah memotret dirinya dan Jiyong, bahkan ada pula yang merekam mereka. Seunghyun yakin beberapa jam kemudian berita kembalinya ia dan Jiyong akan tersebar luas di media.

"Maaf, harusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu sendirian di sana." Seunghyun menghela napasnya ketika melihat tubuh istrinya itu masih bergetar walau kini mereka sudah berada di dalam taksi. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu penuh kasih.

" _A-aniya_ ," Jiyong menggeleng dalam pelukan Seunghyun. Pelukan terlepas saat Jiyong merasakan sang supir taksi kini mulai memperhatikan mereka lewat kaca spion di depannya.

Seunghyun berdeham, sang supir taksi yang sadar akan kelancancangannya pun segera mengalihkan fokusnya. Berusaha tak mempedulikan apa yang akan dilakukan dua sejoli di belakangnya.

"Haruskah kita kembali ke Paris?"

"Tidak, kita harus selesaikan apa yang seharusnya kita selesaikan dua tahun lalu, _hyung_."

"Tapi kau bahkan hampir menangis tadi!" suara Seunghyun sedikit meninggi. Ia kembali menghela napas saat dirasa Jiyong sedikit tersentak. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti tadi, Ji." Seunghyun meraih tangan Jiyong dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo kembali ke Paris. Sampai kapan pun kita tidak akan diterima di negara ini, kau tahu betul itu."

"Aku tahu," suara Jiyong bergetar. Lelaki itu menelan tangisnya sendiri. "Tapi sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi seperti ini, _hyung_? Kita bukan kriminal, bukan pula seorang koruptor. Kita hanya dua orang pria yang saling mencintai. Itu bukan kejahatan."

Ini merupakan suatu hal yang berat bagi mereka. Bukan hanya Jiyong, Seunghyun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan, tapi orang-orang menatap seolah-olah mereka ini adalah seorang pembunuh atau teroris yang harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi. Sudah dua tahun waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk bersembunyi selayaknya tikus di gorong-gorong. Dua tahun mereka hidup dalam ketakutan akan dunia luar. Mereka ini anggota boyband dengan penjualan digital terbesar di dunia, tentu saja berita mengenai skandal hubungan mereka tak hanya terbit di Korea, melainkan hampir di seluruh belahan dunia pun turut menyorot kisah asmara mereka.

"Kau benar," Seunghyun mengulum senyum tipis. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Jiyong lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Seunghyun dan Jiyong mungkin bukan satu-satunya kasus percintaan sesama jenis di dunia ini. Tapi kisah cinta mereka sekiranya dapat memberikan kita gambaran bagaimana sulitnya hidup di luar stigma. Dimana mereka menjalani suatu hubungan yang dianggap tabu dan terlarang bagi mayoritas masyarakat. Dimana keduanya harus membayar mahal demi bersatunya perasaan suci yang sayangnya dianggap kotor dan menjijikkan bagi orang-orang.

Tapi ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus diterima. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu mereka menjalin hubungan. Delapan tahun kemudian mereka melegalkan hubungan dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Tanpa pendeta, keluarga, bahkan sanak saudara atau tamu undangan. Hanya mereka berdua, karena hanya mereka berdua-lah yang mengerti diri masing-masing. Hanya mereka yang tahu bahwa gejolak yang meletup-meletup di dada bukanlah perasaan nyaman atau rasa sayang antara adik dan kakak. Bukan pula rasa yang timbul karena terlalu lama bersama. Ini adalah cinta. Hanya saja orang-orang terlalu buta untuk mengakuinya.

Menjadi gay... berarti harus siap dengan segala caci maki yang akan dilontarkan oleh orang-orang pendukung kaum meteroseksual. Karena Adam diciptakan bersama-sama dengan Hawa yang merupakan seorang wanita. Sudah pasti hanya orang-orang sakit jiwa-lah yang menyalahi aturan kodrat. Begitu kata mereka.

Kalau begitu, maka Seunghyun dan Jiyong adalah salah satu dari orang-orang kelainan jiwa tersebut.

.

.

.

-FIN

.

.

.

Gue lagi galau, jadi maapkeun kalo endingnya jadi ngaco gini. Btw, apa ini perlu gue bikin oneshoot? Keknya seru deh kalo konfliknya kek gini. Ada yang setuju?

Btw, gue lagi krisis ide nih. Otak gue kurang asupan. Kalo ada yang punya anime/film bl yang bagus bagi2 kek


	11. Fanfiction (Nyongtory Version)

**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Romance/Humor/Drama**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brak!_

Pintu apartemen yang tertutup itu menimbulkan suara debaman yang cukup keras, dimana mungkin penghuni kamar sebelah dapat mendengarnya mengingat betapa kerasnya suara yang timbul tadi. Lelaki tampan yang merupakan sang tersangka itu nampak tak merasa bersalah. Sebaliknya, ia justru melemparkan tatapan nakalnya pada sosok mungil yang kini berada di bawah kuasanya, terhimpit tubuh kekarnya serta permukaan tembok yang dingin. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah tak rapi, selaras dengan bibir bengkak juga leher dan dadanya yang penuh bekas kemerahan. Wajah manis itu memerah total hingga ke telinga. Napasnya terengah-tengah, tatapannya terlihat sayu dan pasrah. Bahkan saliva menetes sampai ke dagunya, menandakan betapa dahsyatnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku tak mengerti dari sisi mananya kau ini terlihat seperti dominan," suara berat itu terdengar mengejek di telinga lelaki lebih muda. Jiyong kembali pasrah saat pria tampan di hadapannya kembali meraup bibirnya, melumat habis seolah ingin memakannya. Jari-jari besar itu kemudian menyusup ke dalam kemeja yang dipakainya, mengusap lembut sebelum akhirnya mencubit puncak dadanya kasar. Menarik-narik ujungnya seakan memaksa untuk mencabutnya dari sana.

"Seunghyun _hyung_ , jangan ditar—akhhh!"

Lelaki itu—Choi Seunghyun—menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Tak mengindahkan permintaan _dongsaeng_ -nya, Seunghyun justru melepaskan kancing kemeja Jiyong, hingga pada kancing ketiga ia akhirnya merobek kemeja malang tersebut saking tak sabarannya. Menimbulkan suara gemerincing dari kancing-kancing yang telah lepas dan berpencar entah ke mana di lantai.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu G-Dragon yang selalu tampil cool dan _swag_ di panggung justru sedang mendesah tak karuan seperti ini? Apa mereka akan tetap memujamu? Tetap melihatmu sebagai seseorang yang mampu mendominasi laki-laki lain?"

"A-apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Kepala Jiyong semakin pening. Otaknya bingung harus mencerna yang mana terlebih dahulu. Sentuhan memabukkan Seunghyun pada tubuhnya atau ucapannya yang ambigu itu. Jujur saja, Jiyong tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Alasan mengapa Seunghyun terlihat begitu marah dan kesal sampai memperlakukannya seperti ini. Seingatnya, ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun hari ini.

Lalu kenapa?

Belum sempat Jiyong berpikir jauh, Seunghyun sudah lebih dulu menggendong tubuh setengah telanjangnya dan membantingnya di kasur. Lelaki itu kemudian menindih tubuh kurusnya sementara di bawah sana sibuk menggesekkan milik mereka, menghasilkan friksi nikmat yang tak bisa dielak keduanya.

"Katakan, Ji, kau ini milik siapa?" menahan nada suaranya mati-matian, Seunghyun bertanya. Tangan besarnya bergerak menurunkan celana _jeans_ yang Jiyong pakai, menjadikan tubuh sang _leader_ Kwon itu polos laksana bayi yang baru lahir.

Jiyong mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa-apaan Seunghyun ini? Kenapa sikapnya aneh sekali hari ini? Sudah menyerangnya tiba-tiba lalu menanyakan sesuatu yang tak bermutu seperti ini. Sudah pasti jawabannya Jiyong itu miliknya, baik hati maupun tubuhnya. Untuk apa bertanya lagi?

"Jelaskan padaku, bagaimana posisimu dalam hubungan kita?"

Jiyong memejamkan matanya saat Seunghyun mengecupi miliknya. "Tugasku adalah mendesah dan menikmati setiap perlakuanmu. Aku tidak bisa membantahmu karena kau adalah pemilikku. Semua yang ada padaku... semuanya milikmu, _hyung_."

Seunghyun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Jiyong. " _Good boy,_ " pujinya seraya menghadiahkan satu kecupan di keningnya. Ia lalu membuka satu persatu pakaiannya sementara Jiyong mengamati dari bawah sana. Rona merah seketika menyebar di wajah cantiknya tatkala melihat Seunghyun sudah sama polosnya dengannya. "Sekarang, katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan, hm?"

"Ma-masukkan sekarang, _hyung_."

" _As you wish, princess._ "

Seunghyun memeluk tubuh mungil Jiyong, mencegah kekasihnya itu terhentak-hentak hebat akibat tusukannya di bawah sana. " _You like it_? Jiyongie, _you like?_ " Jiyong mengangguk cepat. Tangannya pun dengan segera menarik tengkuk Seunghyun, semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Membawa sosok yang mendominasi dirinya itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang panas dan liar.

Satu ciuman panjang yang akan mengawali kegiatan panas mereka.

 **...**

 _Suasana yang menyelimuti kamar itu begitu mencekam. Penerangan yang minim membuat sosok lelaki manis yang terbaring tanpa busana di atas ranjang bergerak gelisah. Kaki-kaki indahnya menendang udara berharap ikatan yang begitu kuat membelenggu tubuhnya terlepas. Mulutnya tersumpal sapu tangan sementara kedua matanya tertutup sebuah blind fold. Tetes-tetes bening segera berlarian menuju pipi gembilnya, lelaki itu menangis tanpa suara._

 _Lalu, satu suara membuat aliran darah dalam jantungnya berpacu ekstrem._

 _"Suka dengan hadiah yang kau dapatkan, pandaku?"_

 _"Ji-Jiyong hyung?"_

Jiyong menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit tatkala membaca _fanfiction_ hasil karya seseorang yang memakai username; **Nyongtorylove8890** ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Seungri dipasangkan sebagai kekasih dalam _fanfiction_ ini. Lalu watak Seungri dibuat sebagai _uke_ lemah yang suka diperlakukan kasar oleh sang dominan. Dan, kau mau tahu bagian paling mengejutkannya? Ya, dirinya-lah yang menjadi seorang dominan untuk sang _maknae_.

Kau terkejut? Apa lagi Jiyong.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau para penggemar punya imajinasi seliar ini. Mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah kalau mereka memasangkan dirinya dengan Seunghyun, tapi Seungri? Jiyong jadi merinding sendiri memikirkannya. Ia yang selalu mendesah pasrah dibawah kendali Seunghyun tentu tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya jikalau berada di posisi sang kekasih. Bahkan terlintas dalam benak pun tak pernah. Jiyong sudah terlalu nyaman dan sangat menikmati posisinya. Tentu saja, ia hanya perlu mengangkang dan mendesah saja bukan? Tidak perlu bersusah payah memuaskan seperti Seunghyun atau para dominan di luar sana.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah membaca cerita itu, Jiyong _hyung_?"

Seunghyun dan nada menyebalkannya.

Jiyong memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap sang kekasih yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Lelaki itu masih setengah berbaring di ranjang dengan kedua tangan berlipat di depan dada.

Ah, Jiyong mengerti situasinya sekarang.

Pria bermarga Kwon itu tersenyum geli. Seunghyun benar-benar kekanakkan. Ia cemburu dengan _fanfiction_ dirinya dan Seungri?

"Ayolah, kau marah hanya karena ini?"

"Hanya ini katamu?"

Tawa semakin mengeras saat Jiyong mendapati Seunghyun kini tengah melotot ke arahnya, tak percaya dengan tanggapan santainya atas alasan yang membuat lelaki itu menggarap tubuh mungilnya habis-habisan semalam. "Kau tahu itu hanya cerita fiksi bukan?" Jiyong bertanya lembut. Kedua kaki kurusnya menuntun dirinya mendekat pada Seunghyun dan duduk di sisi pria itu. Satu kecupan gemas ia daratkan di bibir tipis itu. "Karena hanya GTOP yang _real,_ bukankah begitu?"

Seunghyun memalingkan wajah ke sisi lain. "Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka. Kau milikku, kau _uke_ -ku, tapi mereka dengan lancangnya memasangkanmu dengan _maknae_ dan membuatmu menjadi _seme_. Takdirmu itu berada di bawah, Ji, bukan di atas." Kakak tertua sekaligus visual dalam grup itu menangkup wajah sang _leader._ Menciumi bibir manisnya berkali-kali. "Haruskah aku menutup akun sialan itu?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Jiyong. Ia mengusap rahang tegas Seunghyun. "Karena tanpa kau melakukannya pun selamanya takdirku adalah berada di bawahmu. Aku benar 'kan, _daddy?_ " Lelaki mungil itu menjilati rahang itu penuh napsu kemudian.

Seunghyun menyentil kening Jiyong.

"Sejak kapan jadi kau pintar menggoda seperti ini, hm?"

Jiyong tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Seunghyun. "Mungkin sejak aku membaca _fanfiction_ tadi? Kau tahu, _hyung_ , aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang di atas." sahutnya dengan bibir bawahnya yang sengaja dijilat sensual.

 _Leader_ Kwon dan senyum mencurigakannya.

Alarm tanda bahaya tiba-tiba saja berdering nyaring di kepala Seunghyun. Pria keturunan keluarga Choi itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, ekspresi ketakutan terpancar jelas di wajah tampannya. "Ji, kau tidak berniat untuk memasukiku 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Menurutmu?" Jiyong balik bertanya. Ia semakin mendekat pada Seunghyun. Bahkan kali ini ia mulai menduduki kedua paha kekarnya. Tangannya yang lentik kemudian mengusap sesuatu yang terlihat menonjol di sana.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Ji. Kau menakut—ukh! Y-yak, Kwon Jiyong! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kedua mata Seunghyun membola saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti kejantanannya kini. Jiyong memasukkan miliknya tanpa persiapan. Rasa iba mencubit hatinya tatkala melihat Jiyong meneteskan setitik air mata, menahan rasa sakit atas perbuatannya sendiri. " _Are you okay? We can stop it if you—_ "

" _No, hyung,_ " Jiyong menggeleng. Seutas senyum paksa ditersimpul di bibir merahnya. " _I'm okay, trust me."_

Dan Jiyong mulai bergerak menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Sesekali matanya terpejam saat milik Seunghyun menembus jauh ke dalam tubuhnya. Menimbulkan efek ngilu dan nikmat di waktu yang bersamaan.

" _Hyung... I'm close... Ughh.."_

Baiklah, Seunghyun tarik kata-katanya barusan.

Dia tidak akan menutup akun sialan itu seperti rencana awal. Ia akan terus memantau sejauh dan seberapa lama penulis itu menulis roman picisan antara kekasihnya dan maknae. Oh, mungkin Seunghyun harus menekan tombol ' _follow_ ' untuknya. Bukan, bukan berarti menyukai karya-karyanya. Hanya saja ide licik tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan olehnya.

Saat _fanfiction_ Nyongtory itu _update_ , Seunghyun akan kembali menunjukkannya pada Jiyong. Dan Jiyong? Tentu saja kekasihnya itu akan merasa bersalah dan pada akhirnya akan menuruti segala keinginannya. Termasuk mencoba gaya bercinta baru yang mungkin biaa diterapkannya bersama Jiyong. Atau mungkin Seunghyun dapat mengikutsertakan 'koleksi' pribadinya suatu hari nanti.

Wow, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Seunghyun begitu bersemangat.

Pokoknya, Seunghyun berterima kasih padamu siapapun kau wahai **Nyongtorylove8890**.

 **...**

 _In the Black Pink's dorm..._

"Sialan. Bedebah mana yang sudah merekomendasikan _fanfiction_ Nyongtory padaku?" Jennie berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Ponselnya yang semula berada dalam genggamannya kini sudah terhempas ke lantai. Napas gadis cantik itu terengah-engah. Emosi sudah naik ke atas ubun-ubun. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang merupakan seorang GTOP _hard shipper_ tiba-tiba saja mendapat rekomendasi cerita dari orang tak dikenal. Awalnya ia berpikir cerita itu merupakan _pairing_ GTOP, namun baru separuh cerita ia langsung membanting ponselnya setelah menyadari bahwa cerita itu ber- _pairing_ Nyongtory, alias Jiyong dan Seungri.

Jennie mendengus kesal. _Hell_. Selamanya mamih Ji hanya untuk _daddy_ Seunghyun seorang.

"Akan kubunuh _author_ laknat itu kalau aku bertemu dengannya." sumpah Jennie dengan naluri _shipper_ yang menggebu-gebu.

Sementara Lisa yang mendengar teriakan Jennie dari kamarnya hanya tersenyum iblis. "Rasakan itu, _unnie_ , bagaimana _fanfic_ hasil karyaku hm? Bagus bukan?"

Satu notifikasi di ponsel Lisa mengalihkan kesenangannya karena telah berhasil mengerjai Jennie dengan _fanfic_ karangannya itu.

 **8788Jihyunchoi** started following you.

 **8788Jihyunchoi** send a new message

" _Ceritamu bagus sekali. Semangat untuk chapter selanjutnya. Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai kekasihku yang nakal ini."_

Walau sedikit tak mengerti maksud pesan tersebut, ia mencoba tak begitu mempedulikan. Senyum gadis asal negeri Thailand itu mengembang. Akhirnya ia menemukan satu teman baru sesama Nyongtory _shipper_.

.

.

.

-FIN

.

.

.

Anjirr ini gue bikin apaan si? Kwkwk

Sebelumnya gue minta maaf buat para nyongtory shipper. Gue ga ada maksud buat ngejelek2in kok, ini pure dari otak laknat gue yang tiba-tiba kepikiran 'kira-kira gimana reaksinya TOP pas baca ff nyongtory?' dan akhirnya jadilah ff unfaedah ini.

Oiya gaes mau ngingetin, kalo misalnya setelah ini gue mati gegara tercyduck nyongtory shipper tolong ziarah makam gue sambil bawa print-an ff gtop ya. Sapa tau gue gabut di kuburan terus kepengen baca ff gtop ye kan *gajelubngst


	12. The Third Wheel

**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Angst/Romance**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di saat orang lain mengunci pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat dan menyalakan penghangat, lelaki manis itu justru berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya. Tatapan matanya yang indah terlihat kosong. Wajahnya yang ayu terlihat penat penuh pikiran. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berkelap-kelip serta keramaiannya seolah menonton lelaki itu. Angin malam yang membawa serta ribuan salju menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Tetapi dia masih bergeming.

Barulah ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia menoleh. Memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk menyambut sosok pria tampan yang tengah melonggarkan dasinya.

"Jiyong, sudah berapa kali kubilang? Angin malam tidak bagus untukmu."

 _Ah, kata-kata penuh perhatian ini lagi._

Lelaki manis yang dipanggil Jiyong itu kemudian menampilkan gummy smile andalannya. " _Mian_." katanya sambil meringis.

 _Kata-kata maaf ini lagi._

Pria tampan itu kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Jiyong dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Menyesap aroma _mint_ segar yang menguar dari rambut dan leher Jiyong. Aroma yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan nyaman, melupakan segala hiruk-piruk masalah yang menimpanya seharian.

Jiyong mengusap punggung lebar itu. "Seunghyun _hyung_ lelah bukan? Mau kubuatkan kopi?"

Seunghyun menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya kemudian ia bawa menuju leher Jiyong, tersenyum tipis kala menyadari ruam merah yang ia ciptakan kemarin malam belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari sana. " _I want you,_ " bisiknya di telinga Jiyong, berat dan sensual. Berusaha mengundang birahi kekasihnya itu naik ke permukaan.

Jiyong tersenyum kecut.

 _Permintaan ini lagi._

"Bukankah kita baru melakukannya pagi tadi?" Jiyong tertawa kecil, memperhatikan Seunghyun yang menjauh darinya. Iris gelapnya tertuju pada Seunghyun yang kini duduk di kursi panjang favoritnya, merentangkan tangan sembari menyeringai tipis. Kalau sudah begini, Jiyong tahu ini bukan lagi 'undangan' melainkan sebuah 'perintah' untuknya.

Masih dengan tawa di wajah, Jiyong lalu menaikkan satu lututnya pada sisi kursi untuk kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Seunghyun, memeluknya. "Apa kau selalu _hard_ tiap kali melihatku, _hyung_?" tanyanya diselingi senyum manis, menggoda.

Seunghyun terkekeh. Ia menyibak anak poni Jiyong yang menghalanginya untuk melihat wajah cantik itu lebih jelas. "...mungkin?"

"Tapi kau bahkan belum makan malam."

"Omong kosong. Makan malamku ada di atasku sekarang."

Jiyong tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa melihat Seunghyun yang begitu _needy_. Ada rasa senang dan bangga tak terkira mengetahui Seunghyun sangatlah memuja dan mendamba dirinya. Jiyong merasa dicintai. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu betul perasaannya ini hanyalah pelipur lara baginya yang menyedihkan ini.

 _Karena Seunghyun hanya mencintai tubuhnya._

Sisi lain dirinya menertawakannya. Mengatakan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang gay idiot yang mau saja menjadi simpanan pria beristri. Menjadi orang ketiga di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan rumah tangga mereka yang saat ini akan menyambut kehadiran sang buah hati.

Jiyong bodoh, memang. Dia tidak akan menyangkalnya. Karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Tanpa mengetahui Jiyong yang berkonflik batin di atasnya, Seunghyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jiyong dan menghirup aroma manis itu. Mencium lengan, bahu, hingga akhirnya sampai pada leher yang menggiurkan itu. Menghisap kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan yang ia sukai.

Jiyong sedikit tersentak. Fokus pikirannya kini telah kembali seutuhnya. Napasnya mulai terngah-engah. Dan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai berdiri dan menegang, menantang balik Seunghyun yang sedari tadi terus menggesek pahanya.

Seunghyun mulai berani mencuri ciuman di bibir merah Jiyong. Liar dan kasar. Tangannya dengan terampil melucuti pakaian Jiyong untuk kemudian berekspansi ke dada mulus itu, memberikan tanda serupa seperti yang ia berikan di lehernya.

" _Hyung_ memang selalu terburu-buru—akh—ya?" Jiyong tersenyum sarat akan sensualitas saat Seunghyun membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Kau juga," Seunghyun menggeram tertahan. "...tersenyum seperti jalang-jalang yang haus sentuhan."

Ini hanya _dirty talk._ Mereka sudah sering melakukannya. Namun kenapa kali ini Jiyong merasa terhina mendengar kata 'jalang' yang dilontarkan Seunghyun padanya?

Senyum Jiyong memudar. Sorot matanya berubah. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Seunghyun dan duduk di atas perutnya. Kali ini, akan ia perlihatkan pada Seunghyun seberapa hausnya _**jalang ini.**_

Tanpa aba-aba, Jiyong menyatukan tubuh mereka. Seunghyun membelalak kaget. Ia berusaha melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka, namun Jiyong mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras. Lelaki itu menyeringai dan menggeleng, sebelum kemudian menudukkan tubuhnya untuk melumat bibirnya. Saling bertarung lidah demi mempertahankan title 'dominan'.

Yang tentu saja jatuh ke tangan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun membalik keadaan. Dibaliknya posisi mereka hingga kini Jiyong berada di bawahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum remeh. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengendalikanku, Ji."

" _Ahnnnn_.."

Jiyong kini sepenuhnya takluk di bawah kuasa Seunghyun. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Seunghyun. Bibirnya mengeluarkan desah erang secara teratur. Tubuh melengkung parabol saat Seunghyun menikam dirinya begitu dalam, menemukan satu titik yang menjadi 'otak' atas sensor motorik Jiyong sekarang.

"Seunghyun... Seunghyun..."

Desahan Jiyong membuat Seunghyun gelap mata. Ia pun mempercepat tempo, berusaha meraih putih yang tinggal di depan mata. Tubuh Jiyong terhentak-hentak dengan hebatnya, tak kuasa mengimbangi pergerakan Seunghyun yang kian meliar di atasnya.

" _Hyung... do... do you love me?_ "

Seunghyun tersenyum, mengangguk pelan.

 _Dan kebohongan ini lagi._

Jiyong tersenyum pahit. Matanya berkaca-kaca sementara tawa miris mulai terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

 _Selalu seperti ini._

Jiyong kembali memasang topengnya dengan apik. Tatapannya yang sayu menggoda Seunghyun. " _Faster, hyung... please..._ " kemudian mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggang Seunghyun, mempermudah gerakan keluar-masuk lelaki itu.

Seunghyun terus bergerak, sesekali menciumi dirinya. Dan Jiyong merespon segala sentuhan Seunghyun melalui desahannya.

" _Fuck, Ji! I'll cum inside!_ "

Jiyong memeluk bahu Seunghyun saat dia merasakan benih pria itu memenuhi dirinya. Benih yang sudah tentu akan menjadi cikal bakal kehidupan lain andaikan Jiyong seorang wanita. Namun sayangnya Jiyong bukan wanita, dia laki-laki. Dan selamanya laki-laki tidak akan pernah bisa hamil.

Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Seunghyun sampai sekarang enggan melepaskannya.

Karena Jiyong tak ubahnya alat pemuas nafsu bagi Seunghyun yang begitu membenci anak kecil.

Jiyong tahu itu. Bahkan sejak percintaan pertama mereka tiga tahun lalu, dia tahu.

Ah, tapi sepertinya Seunghyun harus belajar menyukai anak kecil mulai sekarang.

"Kau melamun," Jiyong tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Seunghyun. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Jiyong mengabaikan pertanyaan Seunghyun dan lebih memilih memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakkan di lantai untuk dipakainya asal. Seunghyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jiyong yang entah kenapa terlihat mencurigakan sekarang. Ia tahu Jiyong menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi dia tidak bisa menebaknya.

Seunghyun menarik Jiyong duduk di tepi ranjang dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Jiyong menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya... sedikit lelah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm."

"Oh ya, _hyung_ , bagaimana kabarnya Bommie _noona_?"

Dekapan Seunghyun sedikit melonggar. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Uhmm... dia baik."

"Ka-kapan dia melahirkan?"

"Ji,"

Jiyong berbalik. Menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi Seunghyun. Dua mata saling bertaut. Dan perlahan-lahan Jiyong menempelkan bibirnya pada Seunghyun. Hangat dan lembut. Namun entah kenapa terasa begitu menyedihkan. Seunghyun menerimanya sekalipun dia merasa bersalah luar biasa. Ada basah di sekitar pipinya yang bukan miliknya. Dia sadar Jiyong menangis tapi dia tak berani memutus cumbuan.

"Maaf," Seunghyun berbisik, menyeka air mata Jiyong yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

" _No sorry, hyung_ ," Jiyong menggeleng pelan kemudian memeluk Seunghyun dengan eratnya. " _I love you, always_."

 _Karena sampai kapanpun Jiyong adalah milik Seunghyun._

 _Tapi lelaki itu sama sekali bukan miliknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Believed or not, i was crying when made this. But how abt u guys? Review here!


	13. Kiss and Make Up

**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, feminization, daddy kink, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seunghyun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan penuh semangat setelah menyelesaikan seluruh jadwalnya yang melelahkan hari ini. Rasa-rasanya semua penat dan stres yang sedari tadi mengungkung lenyap tak bersisa layaknya butiran debu yang berkumpul di pundaknya. Seunghyun menghela napas lega. Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah.

Melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang nyaman, Seunghyun melonggarkan dasi di lehernya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Semakin melangkah, dia merasakan aroma harum semakin tercium oleh hidungnya. Satu alisnya terangkat. Apa Jiyong memasak?

"Jiyong, aku pulang!" seru Seunghyun kemudian, menunggu kekasih mungilnya keluar dari dapur. Tapi ketika akhirnya Jiyong menunjukkan batang hidungnya, Seunghyun yang saat itu tengah menggulung lengan kemejanya seketika membeku di tempat. Sial. Apa-apaan ini?

"A-ah, selamat datang di rumah!" Jiyong menyambutnya dengan senyum tercantiknya. Matanya berbinar cerah. Gaun musim panas yang ia kenakan berkibar di atas lututnya. Rona merah samar-samar menyapu pipinya, kontras dengan dasternya yang berwarna biru. Desainnya sederhana, tali tipis membentang di sepanjang bahu dan tulang selangka Jiyong. Ujung kain jatuh di atas lutut, tidak terlalu ketat namun cukup menerawang untuk mempertontonkan pinggul ramping dan kedua bokong sekalnya. Memamerkan kemulusan yang ia miliki.

Jiyong menyadari tatapan liar Seunghyun pada tubuhnya. Lelaki itu meneguk ludah melihat bagaimana sempurnanya ia dalam balutan pakaian wanita. Dia bisa merasakan Seunghyun semakin menggelap, dan itu membuat seluruh gairahnya kini bergerak ke bawah perutnya.

Seunghyun sendiri mengenakan celana bahan dan kemeja putih berkancing yang lengannya digulung sapai siku, serta dasi yang telah longgar di leher―seperti biasa, formal-campuran. Kekasihnya terlihat begitu tampan, itu jelas. Pandangan Jiyong turun semakin ke bawah, matanya membulat tatkala menyadari celana panjang Seunghyun sudah tak mampu menutupi ereksi di selangkangannya. Jiyong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Sedikit menyentuh pahanya, ia pun menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang punggung demi memberikan akses lebih bagi Seunghyun yang bergairah tinggi.

Mata Seunghyun tertuju padanya. Menyaksikan bagaimana satu gerakan kecil itu membuat gauannya berkibar semakin memperlihatkan paha putihnya. Dia menurunkan pandangan di sepanjang kaki-kaki Jiyong yang mulus. Tak sabar rasanya merasakan keseluruhan kulit itu di dalam cengkramannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _hyung_?" suara Jiyong membawa Seunghyun keluar dari kabut nafsunya. "Apa gaun ini terlihat bagus untukku?" dia bertanya, suaranya terdengar manis dan malu-malu tapi arah matanya justru tertuju pada selangkangan Seunghyun yang terus membesar.

Menjilat bibirnya, Seunghyun menangkap arah mata Jiyong. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, _princess._ " jawabnya, suaranya sedikit bergemuruh. Dia melihat Jiyong menggigit bibirnya gugup. kedua putingnya mulai menegang dan mengintip dari balik kain. _God,_ Seunghyun ingin menjilat dan mengigit mereka. Ia ingin menandai seluruh tubuh Jiyong dengan cintanya.

Jiyong sudah terbiasa memakai gaun dan rok, bahkan ia memakainya di depan umum pada saat-saat tertentu. Tapi saat hanya ada Seunghyun di hadapannya, dan ketika seluruh fokusnya tertuju untuknya, rasanya berbeda. Tatapan tajam pria itu seolah menelanjanginya dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas. Antusiasme mulai meningkat, terlebih karena ia tahu Seunghyun akan segera melakukan itu sebentar lagi.

"Aku memilih ini untukmu, _hyung._ Cuaca sangat bagus tapi _hyung_ menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari di luar. Kupikir, aku bisa sedikit 'menyemangatimu' dengan ini." kata Jiyong, tangannya terangkat untuk menyelipkan rambut _pink_ -nya ke belakang telinga. Anting-anting perak yang menghiasi lubang telinganya dan gelang emas mungil di pergelangan tangannya terekspos, mendorong Seunghyun untuk bereaksi.

Seunghyun bergerak ke arah Jiyong dengan satu langkah panjang, melilitkan satu tangannya di sekitar Jiyong sementara tangan yang lain membelai lekuk pinggangnya tanpa ragu.

"Mau kuberitahu sesuatu, Ji?" Seunghyun berbisik, Jiyong bergetar di bawah sentuhannya. "Berhenti menggodaku, Kwon Jiyong-ssi." menempatkan tangan di pinggul Jiyong, Seunghyun membungkuk untuk menciumnya. Mencicipi bibirnya sebelum membiarkan lidahnya menjelajah lebih jauh, bergerak melawan satu sama lain. Seunghyun mencium bibirnya lagi dan lagi, dengan lembut menambah tekanan pada bibir mereka. Jiyong semakin merapatkan diri pada Seunghyun, lidah kecilnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut sang kekasih. Tangan kurusnya mengalungi leher kokoh itu sementara pemiliknya melarikan tangannya ke bahu Jiyong, menggambar satu lingkaran kecil sebelum membiarkannya meluncur jatuh dan meremas paha dalamnya dengan gemas.

"A-aku tidak― _akhh_!" Jiyong mengerang di tengah-tengah ciuman.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan memakai baju wanita seperti ini, hm?" Seunghyun kembali membawa Jiyong ke dalam ciuman. Namun kali ini, tangannya bergerak mengelus milik Jiyong yang tertutup gaun tipisnya.

Jiyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "S-Seunghyun _hyung..._ "

Seunghyun menyeringai. Tangan besarnya terus mengelus penis mungil Jiyong hingga membuatnya perlahan-lahan mengeras. Tak tahan, Jiyong pun merapatkan kedua pahanya, menjepit tangan besar Seunghyun untuk terus memanja penisnya yang butuh perhatian itu. Menikmati kegelisahan Jiyong, Seunghyun dengan sengaja bergerak semakin ke bawah untuk kemudian mencengkram bongkahan pantatnya dengan kuat.

" _Akhh_!"

Jari-jari besar dan panjang Seunghyun menyusup masuk ke dalam kain berenda milik Jiyong. "Kau benar-benar menyukai _crossdressing_ rupanya." gumam Seunghyun, bersiul pelan sambil menggerakkan jarinya membelai lubang berkerut Jiyong, sesekali menusuknya pelan demi mendapatkan erangan frustasi dari kekasihnya yang nakal ini.

" _H-hyung..._ "

"Ssstt... kau basah, Ji."

Jiyong menatapnya. Wajahnya sudah semerah udang rebus. Mata coklatnya berkilat penuh nafsu. Seunghyun memusatkan perhatian pada bibir Jiyong yang bengkak dan memerah. Tanpa aba-aba, diangkatnya tubuh kecil Jiyong untuk kemudian dilemparkan ke atas sofa. Sedetik Jiyong berteriak, namun ia langsung berlutut setelah melihat Seunghyun berdiri di depannya, yang secara otomatis membuat Jiyong dapat melihat betapa besarnya tonjolan celana Seunghyun sekarang.

Jiyong menyeringai kecil. Matanya beralih menatap Seunghyun. Bibir terkatup rapat walau dalam hati ia tersenyum lebar merayakan kemenangannya. Rasa antusias semakin tak terbendung. Menunggu sambil menebak kira-kira apa yang akan kekasihnya itu lakukan untuk 'menghukumnya'.

Seunghyun berdecih. Dengan kasar ia membawa telunjuknya ke bibir Jiyong yang segera dilahap oleh lelaki itu. " _What a slut._ " ejeknya, tangan besarnya merambat pada helaian _pink_ Jiyong untuk menjambaknya pelan.

Seolah tak mempedulikan sekitar, Jiyong terus melahap telunjuk Seunghyun. Menghisap dan menjilat sambil membayangkan penis Seunghyun-lah yang mengisi mulutnya sekarang. " _Umhhh_..." erangnya kemudian, sengaja memancing Seunghyun untuk 'naik' ke permukaan.

Menerima umpan yang Jiyong lemparkan, dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Seunghyun membuka resleting celananya yang terasa begitu sesak. Jiyong berhenti mengulum. Tatapannya kini terfokus pada ujung celana Seunghyun, tak sabar untuk melihat benda kesukaannya keluar dari sana.

Seunghyun membuka ikat pinggangnya dan membebaskan penisnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain menangkup sisi wajah Jiyong. "Kau ingin memanjakannya?" tanyanya, meski jelas ia sudah tahu apa jawaban Jiyong selanjutnya.

"Y-ya," Jiyong mengangguk antusias, matanya berbinar dan tangan lentiknya tak ragu untuk menggenggam benda besar itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

" _I want make you feel so good, daddy._ "

Seunghyun tersenyum padanya, senang. Jiyong terlihat sangat cantik saat memanggilnya ' _daddy_ ' dengan polos dan _gummy smile_ di wajah.

" _Then, suck it. It's yours._ " ujar Seunghyun. Satu tangannya bergeser ke belakang tengkuk Jiyong untuk mendorongnya ke depan sedangkan yang satu memandu penisnya untuk memasuki rongga hangat Jiyong.

Jiyong mengerang bahagia. Bibirnya mengatup di sekitar kepala Seunghyun dan mengaduk-aduk lidahnya di lubang kecil itu. Lidahnya menghisap kepala Seunghyun dengan lembut sebelum kepalanya medorong ke depan, memasukkan setengah dari panjang Seunghyun ke dalam mulutnya yang basah dan hangat.

" _Ssshhh_ perlahan, Ji, perlahan." Seunghyun mengerang. Jiyong menggeleng. Masih belum cukup. Membuka rahang lebar-lebar, Jiyong mendorong kepalanya semakin ke depan sampai penis Seunghyun masuk sepenuhnya.

Seunghyun menikmati pemandangan dimana Jiyong terlihat begitu kepayahan mengatasi milkinya, serta sensasi hangat dan basah yang membasahi keseluruhan kulit sensitifnya.

" _Love daddy's cock._ " gumam Jiyong, tubuhnya kian condong ke depan untuk meraih skrotum Seunghyun yang terabaikan. Seunghyun sedikit tersentak kaget, Jiyong melempar satu kedipan nakal. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia membuka bibirnya lebar-lebar hingga ujung kemaluan Seunghyun menyentuh kerongkongannya. _Deepthroat._

 _Sial. Sejak kapan dia bisa melakukannya?_

Seunghyun mengerang. Tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram helaian kapas milik Jiyong, menghentikan gerakannya dengan paksa. Jiyong menyuarakan kekesalan, namun Seunghyun tak peduli. Jiyong sudah membuatnya benar-benar gila, bahkan dia bisa membuatnya nyaris klimaks hanya dengan _blow job._

"Berhenti di sana, Kwon Jiyong!" seru Seunghyun tatkala melihat Jiyong berusaha mendekatinya. Jiyong mem- _pout_ -kan bibir bawahnya dan kembali duduk di atas sofa. Gaun birunya semakin tersingkap sampai ke paha dan memperlihatkan ereksinya yang masih terjebak di dalam celana.

Seunghyun berjongkok di depan Jiyong, meletakkan tangannya di kedua lututnya yang telanjang. Kemudian, tangannya semakin naik ke atas, bergerilya di atas paha Jiyong yang lembut sebelum menangkup ereksinya yang tersembunyi di balik celana dalam berenda berwarna _pink_. Jiyong terengah-engah, tangan lentiknya meremas bahu Seunghyun dengan gelisah.

" _Such a bad girl, dirtying your panties like this, huh_?" tukas Seunghyun, ia melirik Jiyong sekilas sebelum menggelengkan kepala sok prihatin.

Jiyong menggeleng tanpa daya. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Bukannya iba, Seunghyun justru meremas penis Jiyong dengan kuat. Membuat tubuh Jiyong melengkung dan berteriak nyaring. " _Daddy!_ " rengeknya. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar, kepalanya terjatuh di dada Seunghyun sementara kedua tangannya merangkul sisi belakang leher pria itu.

Tak bisa menolak, Seunghyun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan memberi Jiyong ciuman yang dia minta. Seunghyun melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Jiyong, merambat semakin naik pada kain tipis di bahu Jiyong dan melepaskannya. Kain di bagian dada Jiyong mengendur dan itu mempermudah Seunghyun untuk menariknya. Dia menyudahi ciuman panas mereka hanya untuk menghisap kedua puting yang telah mengeras itu kemudian.

Jiyong mengerang kaget ketika Seunghyun mulai menggigitnya. Kakinya terbuka semakin lebar dengan tubuh yang kian terdorong ke belakang. Di atasnya, Seunghyun masih 'menyusu' padanya, kali ini dengan sedikit menindih tubuh mungilnya.

" _Daddy, please~_ " Jiyong mendesah lirih. Tangan lentiknya mencengkram rambut hitam Seunghyun tanpa arti. Seunghyun telah pindah ke puting lainnya, menghisap dan menggigit dengan lembut. Menikmati perasaan mendominasi yang begitu kuat. Memberikan 'pelajaran' untuk Jiyong-nya yang begitu nakal.

Seunghyun mengangkat kepalanya, mengusap rona kemerahan yang tertera di pipi cantik Jiyong. Kekasihnya itu nampak begitu kacau, rambut _pink_ -nya sudah acak-acakan tak karuan. Celana dalamnya begitu basah karena _pre-cum._ Seunghyun yang gemas lantas mencium puting imutnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum bertanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Ji?"

Jiyong menggulung pinggulnya di sofa, merengek manja ketika merasakan satu gesekan pada penisnya. "S-sentuh aku. _I want you so much, daddy._ " kata Jiyong, tangannya berada di depan wajah untuk menutupi matanya―menahan rasa malu yang amat sangat.

Seunghyun merasa isi perutnya menegang. Kemaluannya bereaksi terhadap suara Jiyong yang begitu _needy._ Tapi sebisa mungkin Seunghyun menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap terkendali. Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak di seluruh area sensitif Jiyong, menyentuh mulai dari paha, perut, dada, dan bibir ranumnya.

"Dimana kau menginginkanku, _baby_? Katakan. Tunjukkan padaku!"

Jiyong hampir menangis. Pipinya merah padam. Ayolah, dia sudah sangat _hard_ tapi Seunghyun masih saja bermain-main. Jadi tanpa kata-kata, dia menarik ujung gaunnya sampai ke pinggang. Memperlihatkan tonjolan yang sudah begitu keras dan butuh disentuh. " _Daddy, come on_!" tuntutnya tak sabar.

Seunghyun terkekeh. "Tak sabaran, eh?" pandangannya beralih ke bawah. Ia pun menarik ujung kain itu. Diciuminya milik Jiyong yang masih tertutup celana dengan gemas. "Berbalik dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun." perintahnya kemudian. Jiyong mematuhinya. Dia membalikkan badan dan bertumpu dengan lututnya, pantatnya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi.

Sementara Seunghyun bergerak ke arah lemari, membuka laci ketiga dimana itu merupakan tempat untuk menaruh pelumas dan beberapa 'mainan' mereka. Ia melirik sebuah vibrator mini berwarna _pink_ yang terlihat mencolok dibandingkan yang lain. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil mainan tersebut.

" _Unghh... Seunghyunnie..._ "

Rintihan Jiyong membuat Seunghyun mengalihkan atensi. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak. Di atas sofa, Jiyong tengah bermasturbasi. Pantatnya naik semakin tinggi, celana dalamnya menghilang entah kemana, dan dua jarinya keluar masuk mengisi lubangnya yang lapar. Seunghyun tercengang. _Sialan. Kenapa Jiyong tiba-tiba jadi binal begini?_

Melupakan keinginannya untuk 'mengerjai' Jiyong, ia pun menutup lemari dengan asal. Dihampirinya Jiyong yang begitu asyik degan kegiatannya sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Seunghyun. Jari-jarinya keluar masuk semakin cepat, tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya Seunghyun menangkap tangan lentik itu. "Apa jari-jari ini lebih nikmat dari milikku?" dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Jiyong terkesiap sedangkan Seunghyun menyeringai kecil. "Jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu, hm? Kau benar-benar nakal, sayang."

Tubuh telanjang Jiyong diangkat Seunghyun, membawanya ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, dia pun melemparkan Jiyong di atas kasur.

Jiyong melirik Seunghyun takut-takut. " _Daddy?_ "

Seunghyun tak segera menjawab. Ia sibuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. "Menungging, _princess!_ "

 _ **Plak**_ _._

" _Akhh!_ "

Tangan besar Seunghyun menampar pipi pantat Jiyong sedetik setelah lelaki manis itu menungging. Tangannya menyebarkan kedua bongkahan itu dan menyelipkan wajahnya di tengah-tengah. Dia menghisap sekali sebelum mendorong ujung lidahnya ke dalam. Otot-otot Jiyong menerimanya dengan baik, terbuka sedikit demi sedikit mengikuti perenggangan yang dilakukannya.

Seunghyun semakin tak sabar untuk menghancurkan lubang itu dengan penisnya.

Seunghyun memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam Jiyong―dua tiga, dan Jiyong berteriak, tangannya mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat. " _Hurt! D-daddy, it's hurt!_ "

Mengambil botol pelumas, Seunghyun setengah berdiri. Dilapisinya pemukaan penisnya dengan gel dingin itu seraya menyungingkan senyum tipis menyadari Jiyong mengawasinya. Tatapannya sayu, terfokus pada tangannya yang membelai dirinya sendiri. " _Don't worry, baby girl. I'll be gentle._ " ucapnya lembut, seakan mengerti kekhawatiran Jiyong. Dia mengolesi sisa-sisa pelumas di tangannya ke dalam Jiyong, membiarkannya sedikit berlama-lama di sana.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Seunghyun pun meraih paha Jiyong untuk sejajar dengan pinggangnya. Mengocok penisnya sebentar, ia pun mulai mendorong masuk. Mulanya perlahan-lahan, tapi Jiyong dan rintihannya memaksa Seunghyun untuk masuk dalam satu dorongan dan menekan pinggulnya kuat-kuat.

" _So good, daddy so good―akhh!"_

Seunghyun menarik keluar perlahan sebelum ia mendorongnya lagi. Jiyong mengerang, punggungnya turun sampai kepalanya melesak di antara bantal-bantal. Mencengkram paha Jiyong dengan kedua tangan, Seunghyun mengatur ritme dan tempo menjadi sedikit lebih cepat. Jiyong mengarahkan pinggulnya semakin lekat Seunghyun, memohon lebih dengan tubuh dan suaranya. " _Daddy,_ " dia merintih. " _Do-doit harder. Please fuck me harder._ "

Seunghyun mengabulkannya. Suara tamparan terdengar semakin keras, tusukan dan hentakan pun terdengar semakin kuat dan tajam.

" _Daddy! Daddy! Seunghyunnie daddy!_ "―yang diikuti desahan keras dan manja saat prostatnya tertekan dengan sempurna.

Seunghyun membungkuk, mengarahkan mulutnya ke sisi leher Jiyong yang basah. Meninggalkan satu ciuman dan gigitan di kulit sensitif itu. " _You like? You like? You like it?_ " tanyanya. Jiyong mengangguk cepat. Desah dan erangan kecil tak mampu dibendung oleh bibirnya yang dilumat habis-habisan.

Seunghyun menabrak tak tahu diri, sesekali menampar pantat putih Jiyong dan memasukkan satu ruas jarinya, membuat lubang yang masih berisi benda besar miliknya mengetat dan menjepit semakin kencang. Lengan kekarnya mendekap perut kurus Jiyong, membawa punggung mulus itu menyentuh dada bidangnya. "Kau membuatku sangat bahagia, sayang." bisiknya. " _Chose the dress, put on make-up and used a prettiest bracelet and ear rings. All for me, to make me happy, isn't it?_ "

Jiyong mengangguk. Air mata dan keringat mulai berlelehan di wajah cantiknya. Seunghyun mengusap pipi cantik itu. " _My little princess_."

Tangan Jiyong terulur, mengusap rahang kokoh Seunghyun dan mencuri satu kecupan darinya. " _All of me, it's just for you. I'll try my best to make you happy, dad._ "

Seunghyun tersenyum, ia mengecup sisi pelipis Jiyong dengan lembut. " _You're mine, always._ "

Meninggalkan ciuman terakhir di pipi, Seunghyun bergerak lagi. Dia semakin dekat, terlalu dekat untuk menahan diri. Maka, ia pun membiarkan tubuh dan nafsunya mengambil alih, menanamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi. Desahan Jiyong yang manis menjadi bahan bakarnya. Menyemangatinya untuk menghancurkan lubang itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Terlalu dalam― _nghh! Daddy so deep inside._ " rengek Jiyong, terdengar mengeluh tapi ia justru melemparkan pantatnya pada penis Seunghyun, membuat benda itu menekan prostatnya semakin dalam. Seunghyun melirik ke bawah dimana ia bisa dengan bebas keluar masuk lubang Jiyong yang merah merekah. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Jiyong. Kekasihnya it membenamkan kepalanya di bantal sementara satu tangannya mengocok penis mungilnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, tubuhnya meliuk ke atas dan helaian _pink-_ nya jatuh mengenai bahunya.

Dan Seunghyun tahu Jiyong sudah dekat.

" _Cum for me, princess. Cum for me._ " intruksi Seunghyun. Ia pun menyingkirkan tangan Jiyong dari penisnya sendiri dan menggantikan dengan tangannya.

"DADDY!" Jiyong berteriak untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan dia datang, menumpahkan seluruh hasratnya mengenai sprai dan jari-jari Seunghyun.

Meski Jiyong baru menikmati pelepasannya, Seunghyun terus menidurinya. Mengejar pembebasannya sendiri. Tubuh Jiyong yang _over_ sensitif merespon dengan mencengkram penis Seunghyun dengan keras, memelintir dan membuatnya terasa begitu nikmat di dalam. Dua tusukan terakhir, Seunghyun pun datang, memenuhi Jiyong dengan cintanya. Beberapa menit berselang, ia pun menarik penisnya keluar. Lelehan sperma yang masih tersisa membentuk jejak di sepanjang kerutan Jiyong yang bengkak dan kacau.

Jiyong terengah-engah. Rambut _pink_ -nya basah dan lepek, tubuhnya pun dipenuhi bulir-bulir keringat. Seunghyun merebahkan diri di samping Jiyong, mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan membawa kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

Seunghyun mengusap rambut Jiyong. "Mau mandi?" Jiyong menggeleng. Tubuhnya makin merapat dan matanya terpejam lelah. Seunghyun mengerti. Ia pun menarik selimut dan mengubur tubuh mereka di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, long time no see. Sorry for late update ^^


	14. Bae Bae

**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiyong merasa frustasi. Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia kehilangan _mood_ dan konsentrasi untuk menulis lirik. Tahun depan Bigbang akan melakukan _comeback_ beruntun namun ia belum juga selesai menggarap musiknya. Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini Yang _sajangnim_ begitu cerewet, pria tua itu selalu menerornya untuk cepat menyelesaikan lagunya agar Bigbang bisa cepat-cepat memulai rekaman

 _Bikin sendiri sana, sialan_ _—_ oh andai dia bisa bilang begitu.

Saat ini Jiyong berada di studio Bigbang. Duduk gelisah di atas sofa kulit berwarna hitam yang di depannya terpampang komputer yang masih menyala. Di sisi kiri meja teronggok puluhan kertas lirk yang penuh coretan, di antara mereka bahkan bernasib malang dengan berada di tempat sampah dalam keadaan lecek karena diremas kasar.

Sementara Seunghyun duduk setengah berbaring di atas sofa panjang di tengah ruangan. Kedua kaki panjangnya menyilang dengan lengan yang menahan kepalanya sendiri, sesekali menguap mendengar ocehan Jiyong yang bagaikan _lullaby_ bagi dirinya yang amat sangat mengantuk sekarang ini. Tentu saja, hari ini merupakan hari liburnya yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk tidur seharian, tapi kekasih mungilnya itu justru memintanya datang ke studio dan membantunya membuat musik. Cih. Kalau Seunghyun tak begitu cinta dengan Jiyong sudah pasti dia akan menolak mentah-mentah.

Seunghyun baru saja akan memejamkan mata jika saja ia tak merasakan satu jeweran di kupingnya. Jiyong berkacak pingang di depannya dengan ekspresi kesal. "Aku di sini pusing memikirkan album _comeback_ kita dan _hyung_ malah tertidur. Bagus." sindir Jiyong, bola matanya berputar sinis.

Seunghyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum bodoh. Dia pun memasang wajah semelas mungkin sambil menaruh tangan di depan dada, memohon maaf pada Jiyong yang terlihat marah. Jiyong akhirnya luluh setelah Seunghyun menggelitiki pinggang kecilnya, tawa lepas keluar dari bibir kecil itu.

"Kau tahu, Ji, tak perlu berusaha begitu keras. Kau juga harus mementingkan dirimu sendiri." Seunghyun mati-matian menahan untuk tak menguap. Ia pun menggelengkan kepala dan merenggangkan diri. Gerakan itu otomatis membuat kaos putih yang dipakainya terangkat hingga mempelihatkan perutnya yang berotot. Bahkan, ujung celana dalamnya juga terlihat mengintip malu-malu.

Jiyong berhenti tersenyum. Kabut nafsu mulai menutupi pandangannya. Dan ketika Seunghyun menyadarinya, Jiyong sudah menjatuhkan diri di pangkuannya.

"Jiyong," panggil Seunghyun, suaranya terdengar berat namun tajam. "Kau tahu kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sini, bukan? Kamera!" matanya melirik ke atas, tempat di mana kamera cctv berada. Jiyong ikut melirik, tapi kemudian mengalihkan atensi pada Seunghyun dengan tenang seolah kekhawatiran kekasihnya barusan bukanlah masalah besar. Tangan kecilnya memegang ujung kerah Seunghyun untuk kemudian meringkuk semakin dekat, menempelkan wajahnya di leher pria itu dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk membaui aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana.

" _Ssshh... I'm just trying to get some inspiration, hyung._ " bisik Jiyong, memberikan satu kecupan ringan di leher Seunghyun dan menjilatnya kemudian. Seunghyun menghela napas berat, melingkari pinggang Jiyong demi menahan bobot pria kecil itu. Meski tengah dicumbu Jiyong, matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap ke arah kamera. Cemas? Tentu saja. Ini kali pertama Jiyong 'terbangun' di studio mereka, ada kamera pengintainya pula. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?

" _Hyung, look at me!_ " Jiyong menarik wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. "Jangan pikirkan apapun saat bersamaku. _Just... feel me._ " ia lalu menarik tangan Seunghyun di depan dadanya, membiarkan pria itu tahu seberapa keras dan tegang putingnya sekarang.

Halah. Persetan dengan ketahuan. Seunghyun tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Tidak ketika Jiyong berada di pangkuannya sambil terus menggesek selangkangannya dengan pantatnya.

"Kau tahu, _hyung,_ aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku selalu bisa menyelesaikan musikku, tapi kenapa sejak kita pacaran semua gairahku seolah hilang? Apa bercinta denganmu membuatku bodoh?"

Seunghyun tertawa, tapi itu tak cukup untuk menghentikan tangannya yang kini tengah melepaskan kaos yang Jiyong pakai. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengembalikan semua gairah itu padamu." ia mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas. "Rileks, tutup matamu dan lakukan yang kau mau." intruksinya, satu tangannya membawa wajah Jiyong lebih dekat pada lehernya.

Jiyong menutup mata dan nada-nada musik imajiner mulai merasuki pikirannya. Dia agak teganggu dengan oleh aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Seunghyun. Sabun mandi, parfum beraroma _mint,_ serta sedikit rasa tembakau memberi sensasi tersendiri—sensual dan memabukkan. Membuat Jiyong terhipnotis karenanya. " _Hyung,_ tubuhmu harum." gumam Jiyong. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum, lengannya memeluk Jiyong lebih erat dan membawa wajah itu semakin dekat dengan lehernya.

Jiyong mengigit leher Seunghyun dan menambahkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di kulit itu. " _ **I'm drunk on your scent, I'm blinded with your love**_ _._ " lidah Jiyong turut ambil bagian menjilati bagain-bagian yang telah ia gigit dan cium sebelumnya.

Ada saat dimana Jiyong begitu pasif, terbaring pasrah dan membiarkan Seunghyun melakukan semuanya. Ada pula saat Jiyong begitu agresif sampai kehilangan kontrol, tak mau kalah dan membalas setiap perlakuan Seaunghyun dengan liar dan panas. Memberikan _service_ terbaik demi memuaskan hasrat masing-masing. Dan Seunghyun menyukai keduanya. Baginya sisi Kwon Jiyong dan G-Dragon yang begitu berlawanan membuat pria itu tampak lebih seksi di matanya.

Napas Seunghyun semakin memberat, detak jantungnya semakin tak terkendali di tengah luapan gairah yang menghantamnya begitu keras. Jiyong begitu hangat di pelukannya dan Seunghyun menjadi serakah karena menginginkan lebih. Ia kemudian menghentikan Jiyong yang masih menjilati lehernya dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang kasar dan penuh gairah. Belum cukup. Masih belum cukup. Seunghyun ingin menghancurkan Jiyong. Ia ingin menghisap seluruh energi Jiyong dan menggantinya dengan lahar panas yang membanjiri perutnya, membuat lelaki itu berteriak nyaring dan memohon ampun dengan air mata di wajah.

Jiyong memeluk tengkuk Seunghyun, meremas helaian hitamnya tanpa arti dan semakin merapatkan diri. Lidahnya menjulur, membawanya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Seunghyun dan menggelitik dinding mulutnya. Seunghyun membuka mata, ia menggeram di tengah-tengah ciuman. " _Fuck, Ji!"_

Tangan Jiyong bergerilya ke bawah perut Seunghyun, memegang ujung kaos yang Seunghyun gunakan lalu melepaskannya. Ujung jarinya membelai otot-otot di perut Seunghyun yang terbentuk begitu sempurna. Seunghyun menatap Jiyong yang nampak sayu. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh sisi pipi Jiyong yang lembut bagaikan kain sutra. " _ **Dangerous, you're so dangerous, bae bae.**_ " lalu menarik kedua kaki Jiyong hingga kini pria kurus itu mengangkang di atas Seunghyun.

Mereka berdua sudah sangat keras dan gesekan yang terjadi membuat ereksi semakin menggembung sempurna disusul erangan kecil keduanya. Jiyong mengusap perut Seunghyun sekali sebelum bermain-main dengan puncak dadanya. " _ **Blood is rushing to that one place again.**_ " rengeknya, Seunghyun melirik Jiyong yang kini menarik resletingnya sendiri. " _ **Save me, call the police.**_ "

Bibir Jiyong dibungkam lagi. Kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Bibir Seunghyun beralih pada lehernya, menghisap titik-titik krusial yang sekiranya dapat mendatangkan erangan manja dari lelaki mungil itu. " _H-hyung!_ " Jiyong berjengit, tangannya mencengkram bahu Seunghyun kuat-kuat.

Seunghyun akhirnya melepaskan leher Jiyong, tersenyum bangga tatkala melihat bekas kemerahan yang terlukis di kulit pucat itu. Ciumannya naik ke rahang dan pipi Jiyong, menggigit daging kenyal itu sementara kedua tangannya meremas kedua bokong Jiyong. "Kau yakin tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan itu?" Seunghyun melirik kamera di sudut ruangan sekali lagi, satu alisnya yang naik membuat tawa Jiyong berkembang.

"Haruskah?" tanya Jiyong, jari-jarinya menelusuri perut bawah Seunghyun lalu dengan sengaja menyenggol ereksinya.

"Hm."

Jiyong tertawa lagi. Lelaki manis itu bangkit dari pangkuan dan menyeret satu kursi ke sudut ruangan. Ia lalu menaiki kursi dan tersenyum menatap kamera. " _Fuck you!_ " jari tengah terangkat sebelum bajunya menutupi kamera cctv tersebut.

Jiyong berjalan lagi. Kali ini menuju pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam sebelum mengalihkan fokusnya pada Seunghyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. " _Such a bad boy,_ " komentarnya. Jiyong meringis geli. Tangannya melepas celana dalamnya sendiri lalu duduk di pangkuan Seunghyun lagi. Saling melumat dan membelai lagi dan lagi.

Seunghyun mengangkat tubuh kecil Jiyong dan meletakkan kepalanya di sofa dengan hati-hati sementara ia mulai menindih pria kecil itu. Jarak wajah begitu dekat hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan, berbagi hembusan napas dan helaan napas yang terasa begitu sesak. Seunghyun membelai pipi Jiyong dengan lembut. " _ **No pants and no shirt. But you still perfect for me. Are u human? Or an angel?**_ "

Jiyong menangkup tangan Seunghyun dan tersenyum lembut. Kedua kaki dan tangannya melilit di pinggang dan bahu Seunghyun. Sementara Seunghyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk melepas celananya, menariknya keluar dari pergelangan kaki dan saling menyatukan ereksi mereka. Tubuh Jiyong terlonjak ke atas, mengerang keras penuh ekspetasi. Atas permohonannya, Seunghyun membungkuk dan membaui kejantanannya, memberikan uap hangat disela-sela jilatan ringan di kepalanya yang berlumuran _precum._

" _Nghh..._ "

Erangan Jiyong tertahan di kerongkongannya, tangan lentiknya menjambak rambut Seunghyun untuk terus memanja miliknya. Dan Seunghyun mengabulkannya, memasukkan keseluruhan batang panas itu ke dalam mulutnya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Jiyong menutup matanya. Tangannya meremas kain sofa ketika merasakan ada jari-jari besar yang meraba pintu masuknya. Tubuh mungil itu melengkung, kata-kata kotor meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, terlebih ketika Seunghyun mulai memasukkan jarinya dan memperdalam kulumannya. Lidah Seunghyun mengambilalih, menjilati batang Jiyong sambil sesekali bergumam demi menghantarkan getaran yang mampu membuat Jiyong merasa gila. Kepalanya naik turun, pipinya sedikit menggembung tapi tatapannya masih tertuju pada Jiyong. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Seunghyun membuka lebar mulutnya dan menelan Jiyong bulat-bulat— _deepthroat._

Tubuh Jiyong bergetar hebat. Seluruh tubuhnya panas dan wajahnya merah bagaikan tomat segar. Pipinya basah oleh liur dan air mata. Sementara di bawah sana Seunghyun kelihatannya belum mau menyudahi penderitaan ini. Maka bak orang yang tengah menanti ajal, Jiyong merespon sentuhan Seunghyun dengan desahan lirih.

Saat ini Jiyong terlihat begitu kacau _._ Begitu menggairahkan dan _siap pakai._

Seunghyun mengangkat badannya, tangannya meraih _coat_ -nya yang berada tak jauh darinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kondom dan pelumas. Mata Jiyong membelalak, dengan panik ia menendang tangan Seunghyun ketika pria itu tengah memasang karet elastis itu di kejantanannya. " _N-no condom, no lube. J-just fuck me, please.._." ratap Jiyong, air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Seunghyun mengumpat. " _Fuck!_ " lalu membuang kondom dan botol pelumas tersebut ke sudut ruangan. Dengan kasar ia mengangkat kaki Jiyong dan melebarkannya. Hinga kini pemandangan lubang merah yang berkedut-kedut dan kejantanan mungil yang mengacung tinggi dengan cairan _precum_ memenuhi pengelihatannya. Seunghyun memosisikan dirinya di depan Jiyong, meludahinya sebentar sebelum memasukinya dalam satu hentakan.

"AKHHH!"

Seunghyun meredam teriakan Jiyong dengan ciumannya. Sedangkan di bawah sana Seunghyun langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya, sama sekali tak memberi waktu bagi Jiyong untuk membiasakan diri. Tapi meski begitu, Seunghyun yakin Jiyong menyukainya. Karena asal kalian tahu, Jiyong itu sedikit _masokis._ Tentu saja, siapa yang tadi melarang dia memakai kondom dan _lube?_

" _Nghh! Ah! Ah! H-yung, ah!_ "

Sofa berdecit di setiap dorongan. Studio kini dipenuhi dengan suara tamparan antar kemaluan serta jeritan Jiyong yang melengking tinggi. Seunghyun menggagahi Jiyong dengan kasar, menarik separuh kemaluannya keluar sebelum menabraknya kembali. Satu tangan mencengkram pantat Jiyong untuk memperluas akses. Tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengocok milik Jiyong yang sedari tadi memantul di perutnya seirama dengan tusukannya.

Seunghyun menghantam pinggulnya kuat-kuat sampai Jiyong harus mencengkram pundaknya demi mencari pegangan. Jiyong meredam jeritannya di leher Seunghyun, mengambil kesempatan dengan menggigit leher putih itu dan meninggalkan banyak cupang yang akan membuat _stylist noona_ mencak-mencak esok hari.

Jiyong mengeratkan pelukannya. Bibirnya mengarah ke telinga Seunghyun dan berbisik lembut. " _ **My body wraps around yours. So sticky, perfectly.**_ " kemudian memberikan satu jilatan nakal di daun telinganya.

Seunghyun tersenyum, matanya menatap Jiyong begitu intens. Ia tahu Jiyong sudah dekat. Sensasi ketat dan panas yang melanda area bawahnya membuktikan semuanya.

" _Cum for me. Cum for me, princess._ "

 _Jiyongie, Yongie,_ _princess, baby,_ _kitten._ Seunghyun memberinya banyak panggilan saat mereka bercinta. Tapi mungkin _princess_ adalah yang paling ia sukai. Tak ada alasan khusus, Jiyong hanya merasa lebih cantik ketika Seughyun memanggilnya seperti itu.

Di antara helaan napasnya yang pendek-pendek, lubangnya yang dihujam dengan begitu kuat oleh Seunghyun, serta kemaluannyayang distimulasi lebih, Jiyong menarik Seunghyun dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panas juga liar. Jiyong bertindak lebih agresif, menggigit dan menjilati apapun yang ia temui. Oksigen semakin kabur, dahi penuh keringat, tapi aroma seks yang kian menyerbak justru menambah panas suasana. Seunghyun membungkuk, menggigi tulang selangka Jiyong sambil mengerangkan ' _princess_ ' beberapa kali dengan suara beratnya yang begitu disukai Jiyong. Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian Jiyong mengejang, tubuh melengkung sebab orgasme yang begitu dahsyat. Seunghyun merasa bagian perutnya basah oleh _liquid_ panas tapi ia mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk menciumi seluruh wajah Jiyong untuk memberi tahu betapa ia mencintai pria itu.

" _God, hyung..._ " erang Jiyong, bola matanya berputar kae atas sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya pada Seunghyun.

Seunghyun memosisikan dirinya kembali lalu mencengkram pantat Jiyong dengan kedua tangan, melebarkannya selebar mungkin dan mulai mendorong lebih cepat dan lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Mata Jiyong melotot dan mulutnya terbuka. Tubuhnya masih sensitif pasca orgasme tapi gerakan Seunghyun justru membuat seluruh darahnya berdesir dan berkumpul di bawah perut. Tusukan Seunghyun yang begitu nikmat pada akhirnya membuat Jiyong mendesis, mengeluarkan berbagai macam umpatan yang dapat membuat Seunghyun semakin bergairah.

Seunghyun melirik ke bawah. Menyaksikan bagaimana laparnya Jiyong karena melahapnya bulat-bulat dan meremasnya begitu kencang di dalam sana. Ada satu hal asing yang kini hinggap di dada Seunghyun. Dia merasa percintaan kali ini sangat berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia merasa ada satu gairah dan tantangan tersendiri. Apa mungkin penyebabnya karena mereka melakukannya di studio? Ruang dimana mereka membuat musik yang indah bersama. Ruang dimana mereka pertama kali menyadari perasaan mereka. Ruang dimana selalu ada canda tawa selepas rekaman.

Seunghyun menyukai fakta bahwa Jiyong telah menciptakan banyak lagu tentang dirinya, tentang hubungan mereka, tentang bagaimana mereka tak perlu takut menghadapi dunia yang akan mencaci hanya karena mereka bersama.

Dan Jiyong pun menyukai fakta Seunghyun yang begitu mencintainya. Menjaga perasaannya dengan menolak permintaan penggemar yang menginginkan nomor teleponnya, bersikap _gentleman_ dengan selalu berada di depannya dan menggandeng tangannya kapanpun mereka berpergian, atau tak pernah ragu mengatakan di depan publik bahwa Jiyong adalah tipe idealnya.

" _ **My pretty deer, my muse, my princess.**_ " Seunghyun merengkuh Jiyong, gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat. " _I'm so,_ "—tusuk—" _fucking,_ "—tarik—" _love you._ "—tusuk. Dan membanting tubuhnya di atas Jiyong sedetik setelah Seunghyun mencapai puncaknya.

Jiyong otomatis memeluknya, menempel padanya ketika tubuh Seunghyun berdenyut dan membanjirinya dengan cairan cinta. " _I love you, I love you so much._ " bisiknya lembut. Seunghyun tersenyum lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas.

Mereka tetap seperti itu sampai napas menjadi normal kembali dan akhirnya saling memisahkan diri karena rasa lengket yang mulai mengganggu.

" _That was so good,_ " aku Jiyong, menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku saat Seunghyun tengah membersihkan diri. Lelaki itu terkekeh sebentar sebelum kembali pada Jiyong dengan segenggam tisu di tangan.

" _Well..._ sepertinya kita harus beli sofa baru." kata Seunghyun, matanya melirik pada badan sofa yang terdapat jejak putih nan lengket sisa pergumulan liar mereka.

Jiyong tertawa. Ia memakai celananya dan duduk di depan komputer, mengambil buku catatannya dan mulai menuliskan lirik yang mereka buat sepanjang kegiatan mereka barusan. Seunghyun memeluk Jiyong dari belakang dan mencium pelipisnya. "Mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Seunghyun, tangan besarnya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Jiyong.

Jiyong menyaut, "Hm?"

"Bae Bae."

" _What? What Bae Bae?_ "

" _Our hook, our new song—_ Bae Bae _._ "

Mata Jiyong melebar penuh keterkejutan. Namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum ketika dia dapat membayangkan lagu tersebut di kepalanya. " _Hyung, that's perfect!_ " girangnya. Ia lalu mengecup bibir Seunghyun dan kembali fokus menulis liriknya.

Lalu Seunghyun?

Tentu saja dia akan kembali tiduran di sofa dan berusaha menyambung mimpinya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dan mungkin baru akan terbangun saat Jiyong menyuruh untuk menuliskan bagian _rap_ -nya sendiri.

Jiyong membuat musik, Seunghyun tidur. _Such a perfect team work, right?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	15. Hate

**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, very short drabbles, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh besar Seunghyun terlempar dengan begitu kuatnya di atas sofa.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil berdiri di depannya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan tercetak di wajah manisnya. Tanpa ragu ia duduk di atas pangkuannya dan menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka.

Seunghyun hanya diam, tak membalas tapi juga tak bisa menolak. Ia hanya membiarkan lelaki mungil itu berkreasi, memberi rangsangan pada tubuhnya yang sudah lama mendambakan sentuhannya.

"Kita sudah putus, Ji." ucap Seunghyun, masih berupaya mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kewarasannya di tengah serangan Jiyong yang semakin liar.

Jiyong tersenyum remeh. Tangannya yang membuka kancing kemeja Seunghyun berhenti. "Aku tahu _hyung_ menginginkan ini," dia membalas, ciumannya kian turun di leher Seunghyun, memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan sebelum mendekatkan bibir merahnya ke telinga Seunghyun. "Aku tahu _hyung_ masih menginginkanku."

Seunghyun menggeram. Tangannya dengan cepat melepaskan kaus yang dipakai Jiyong dan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau cemburu? Karena aku mencium Park Bom?" Seunghyun bertanya, tapi pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan tawa merendahkan yang berasal dari lelaki yang duduk di pangkuannya ini.

"Ah, wanita itu?" Jiyong memeluk leher Seunghyun, merekatkan dada telanjangnya pada Seunghyun sementara ia membuka resleting celana pria itu. "Jangan bercanda. Dia sama sekali bukan tandinganku," dia kemudian menarik tangan Seunghyun untuk mendarat di puncak dadanya. "Karena aku tahu tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikanku di hatimu."

Seunghyun menatap kedua iris bening Jiyong, hidungnya yang bangir, serta bibir merahnya yang begitu menggoda layaknya wine kesukaannya.

Dan ia akhirnya menyerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seunghyun menarik tubuh mungil Jiyong dan memenjarakannya di bawah tubuhnya sebelum mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman. Tangan besarnya menjalar kemana-mana, melucuti kain terakhir di tubuh Jiyong lalu menjadikan lelaki manis itu bagaikan bayi yang baru lahir. Begitu suci, begitu indah, namun juga begitu menggairahkan.

"Tidak perlu bersusah payah menjadi normal, _hyung_. Karena pada akhirnya kita akan selalu berada di ranjang yang sama."

Seunghyun menggertakkan gigi penuh amarah. Tapi Jiyong yang melihatnya justru tersenyum kecil, sama sekali tak takut pada Seunghyun yang tertampar oleh kata-katanya. Jiyong yakin Seunghyun terhina, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan di saat memang seperti itu kenyataannya?

" _Ahnnnn_..." Jiyong menjerit tertahan. Di atasnya Seunghyun memasukinya tanpa peringatan. Menggarap tubuh mungilnya tak berperasaan walau Jiyong bisa merasakan satu kelembutan dari cara pria itu mengusap pipinya dan menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Pada akhirnya Seunghyun kembali jatuh pada pesona Jiyong. Mengulangi kesalahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan menghabiskan satu malam panasnya bersama Jiyong. Menjadikan Park Bom wanita kesekian yang ia selingkuhi dan ia sakiti hatinya.

Seunghyun tahu Jiyong tak pernah mencintainya. Lelaki itu hanya mempermainkan perasaannya. Dia tahu Seunghyun tidak akan pernah melirik wanita atau lelaki lain selain dirinya, dan ia memanfaatkan itu untuk membuat Seunghyun terus bersamanya.

Tapi kalian harus tahu satu hal; Seunghyun sangat membenci Jiyong. Lebih dari apapun yang ada di muka bumi.

Karena Jiyong selalu memastikan Seunghyun tidak akan pernah lepas dari jeratannya, dari pesonanya, dari tubuhnya, juga dari lingkaran setan tak berujung ini sampai kapanpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, jangan tanya kenapa gue up beginian. Tanyain aja otak gue yang tiba2 mimpi kek ginian dan maksa buat nulis padahal mata masih belekan.

 _Bye bitch, i wanna sleep again._


	16. Paranoise

**Main cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Genre : Fluff/Romance**

 **Warning : Very short drabbles, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiyong merenggangkan tangannya seiring dengan langkahnya yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Menguap dan mengerjapkan matanya demi melihat sosok kekasihnya yang berbaring nyenyak di atas ranjang dengan lengan terbuka dan tubuh yang memenuhi nyaris separuh ranjang. Jiying tersenyum, dalam hati merasa bangga karena memiliki seorang kekasih yang tampan, lucu, sekaligus _hot_ seperti Seunghyun. Mengaggumi ketampanan Seunghyun memang sudah menjadi rutinitas Jiyong bahkan jauh sebelum mereka memulai kasih.

Oh Tuhan, betapa Jiyong sangat ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama pria ini. Sejak mereka remaja, tak ada lelaki manapun selain Seunghyun di hatinya. Dari kali pertama ia melihat Seunghyun yang masih berbadan _chubby_ , dia tahu ia sudah menaruh hati padanya. Dan sekarang adalah tahun kesepuluh mereka bersama tapi Jiyong masih saja bucin terhadapnya.

Jiyong senang karena dia sudah selesai wajib militer, pun dengan Seunghyun. Mereka jadi punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan apa-apa saja yang telah menjadi kebiasaan mereka dulu. Tapi sayangnya Jiyong kini disibukkan dengan promosi sepatu barunya yang merupakan hasil kolaborasi dengan Nike sementara Seunghyun mulai sibuk membuat lagu dan nongkrong bersama teman-teman senimannya. Tapi sekarang hari minggu, dan ini waktu bagi mereka untuk bertemu serta bermanja-manja.

" _Hyung_?" Jiyong memanggil Seunghyun kala melihat pria itu tengah mengucek-ucek matanya. Seunghyun mendongak untuk menemukannya lalu kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Kau terlihat imut memakai _hoodie_ -ku. Kau seperti Smurf. _My cutie little Smurf._ " goda Seunghyun.

Jiyong memutar bola matanya lalu mendekati Seunghyun, ikut duduk di ranjang sementara Seunghyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tak butuh gombalan hyung, aku masih marah."

Alis Seunghyun mengerut bingung, seolah mencoba mengingat kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sampai membuat Jiyong kesal. Dan begitu menyadarinya, dia terkekeh sedangkan Jiyong melemparkan satu tatapan mematikannya. "Kenapa kau marah? Seingatku aku tak melakukan apapun." dia kembali menggoda Jiyong.

Jiyong masih memelototinya. Dia mendengus dan Seunghyun masih berpura-pura polos. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Yang lebih tua memberi kesan nakal di matanya. "Apa yang telah kuperbuat—" kemudian berhenti tatkala melihat ekspresi Jiyong yang seolah akan memakannya hidup-hidup. "Oh itu." lanjutnya santai.

"Oh itu?! Demi Tuhan, Choi! Kau me- _repost_ semua orang di instagrammu kecuali aku!" Jiyong meraih bantal di dekatnya dan memukul bahu Seunghyun dengan itu. "Apa yang salah dengan PMO?"

Seunghyun menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menghentikan Jiyong. Senyumnya semakin berkembang, Jiyong terlihat imut saat sedang ngambek, sebab itu Seunghyun sangat senang mengerjainya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan PMO. Aku suka brand-mu, aku senang kau berkolaborasi dengan Nike. Kau juga tau aku selalu mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan 'kan? _I always love anything of you, Ji."_

Jiyong berhenti memukul. Seunghyun memang tau bagaimana cara untuk memgambil hatinya. Hanya dengan kata _'I love you'_ dia tau itu sudah cukup membuat Jiyong meleleh. Tapi tetap saja Jiyong masih merasa kesal, dia ingin Seunghyun menunjukkan dukungannya lebih terbuka. "Lalu kenapa _hyung_ tak memosting apapun tentang PMO di instagram?" dia bertanya.

Kali ini Seunghyun menarik salah satu pipinya. "Hanya karena aku tak memosting apapun, bukan berarti aku tak mendukungmu, _baby_. Kau tau kan aku tak suka mengumbar-umbar sesuatu tentang hubungan kita?" lalu mencubit hidung mungilnya.

" _Arra_ ," bisik Jiyong. Dia tau betapa misteriusnya Seunghyun, dia sangat tau.

"Aku punya semua koleksi PMO di lemariku. Jadi kenapa aku harus—" ups, sepertinya dia salah bicara.

"Coba ulang lagi, _hyung_?!"

Tuh 'kan Jiyong ngambek lagi.

"Biarkan aku selesaikan kalimatku, _okay_?" Seunghyun berusaha memeluk Jiyong, berusaha meredam amarah Jiyong sebelum dia semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahaya kalau Jiyong sudah marah, bisa-bisa dia tak dapat jatah malam ini. "Kenapa aku harus pamer soal sepatu sementara aku memiliki CEO-nya? Berbaring di ranjang yang sama denganku, memakai bajuku, dan terlihat begitu imut sampai aku ingin mengurungnya disini seharian penuh?" ucap Seunghyun, tersenyum manis dengan alis yang sengaja ia naik turunkan.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Jiyong merona. Apapun yang Seunghyun lakukan selalu berhasil membuat hatinya berjoget ria. "Berhenti menggombal! Bagaimana aku bisa tetap marah kalau _hyung_ seperti ini?!" rajuk Jiyong. Seunghyun hanya tertawa dan menarik tubuh kecilnya, menyapukan bibirnya dengan lembut di pipi gembilnya sebelum mengecup keningnya.

"Aku benci saat kau marah padaku."

Jiyong tersenyum, dia mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Seunghyun. "Aku juga gak bisa lama-lama marah sama hyung." akunya sambil mendekap tubuh besar Seunghyun penuh manja.

" _Hyung_?"

"Seunghyun _hyung_?"

" _Yes, love_?"

"Aku mau _chicken_ dan bir."

Seunghyun mengernyit geli. "Ini perintah atau permintaan?"

"Perintah. Dari G-Dragon." balas Jiyong sambil berusaha memasang wajah se- _bossy_ mungkin.

Seunghyun tertawa. Dia mengambil kembali kecupan yang dicuri Jiyong. "Kalau ini dari G-Dragon... oke."

" _Yeay! I love you, Tabi_!" Jiyong melompat kegirangan.

"Apapun untukmu, _my leader_."

Jiyong tersenyum, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memasang kembali ekpresi tengilnya. "Satu lagi, aku ingin _hyung_ memosting sepatuku di instagram-mu!" lalu menyeringai keji pada Seunghyun.

Oh, tentu saja.

Seunghyun benar-benar lupa kalau Jiyong akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan keinginannya.

Dan tentu saja Seunghyun akan menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu.

Demi keberlangsungan hidup Choi _junior_.

Ups, maksudnya, demi cintanya pada Jiyong. Iya itu. Kalau yang 'itu' bonus aja sih. _Peace_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello bitch! I'm back!

Udah berapa lama gue ga post y kwkwk

Sumpah ya tadinya gue pen posting cerita yang rada beneran dikit, tapi lovestagram gtop akhir-akhir ini bikin greget anying. Jadilah gue bikin beginian kwkwk. Oiya, gue lagi sibuk translate ff—ukhuk—ilegal—uhuk—gtop english. Jadi maap² ae ni kalo jadi jarang post. Soalnya gue juga lagi mampet ide. Kalian sumbang ide dong, atau bahkan mungkin ada yang mau collab sm gue? *siapaluanying

Uda ah. Bye bitch. See you next chapter!


End file.
